Des vacances pour guérir
by oOSkyblueOo
Summary: Lors des vacances d'été que Snape passe en Normandie, c'est non sans surprise qu'il découvre dans son jardin, un Harry Potter bien amoché, le suppliant de lui venir en aide...
1. Dans un jardin en Normandie

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la deuxième fic que je mets en ligne et je précise clairement que c'est une réponse à un défi de Fyline. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et je vous embrasse tous bien fort._

**Disclaimer : **_En dépit du fait que l'on connaît tous la chanson, il est important de rappeler que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à un défi de Fyline sur HPFanfiction et je lui fais de gros bezoox._

**Avertissement : **_Ceci est slash. Par conséquent, elle implique une romance entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux hommes._

**Résumé : **_Severus prend des vacances méritées dans sa maison de campagne. Alors qu'il est train de se reposer, le Maître des Potions entend un faible cri provenant de son jardin. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvre un Harry Potter nu et salement amoché allongé sur l'herbe verte…De plus que celui-ci le supplie de lui venir en aide._

* * *

**Des vacances pour guérir**

_1. Dans un jardin en Normandie_

« C'est 32 pounds. », grommela le chauffeur de taxi en se retournant vers son client.

Severus Snape saisit son portefeuille, glissé dans une poche de son manteau et tendit un billet à l'homme visiblement peu aimable. Il s'extirpa du véhicule sans demander son reste, se saisit de ses bagages et poursuivit son trajet. Une douce bruine se mit à tomber sur le paysage assombri que l'on devinait à peine. Il était 18h et le jour déclinait déjà. Snape pressa le pas. Bientôt, il tourna sur un chemin terreux qu'il parcourut encore pendant de longues minutes, ses mèches ruisselantes plaquées sur son visage. Alors que la végétation autour de lui devenait de plus en plus touffue, Snape aperçut au loin une lumière familière. Quelques centaines de mètres plus tard, il débouchait sur un chemin pavé de pierres grises devant une grande maison anglaise. Elle était majestueuse, aux boiseries grises et au toit en ardoise. Les fenêtres blanches étaient décorées de différents rideaux et de volets blancs et certaines au premier étage étaient ouvertes sur des pièces allumées. Comme l'indiquait la cheminée fumante, la maison semblait déjà habitée. Sans plus attendre, l'homme ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'intérieur chaud de la maison. Un spacieux corridor s'étendait devant lui, aux couleurs gris et blanc, décoré de quelques glaces et tableaux. Snape soupira d'aise dans cet endroit familier. A peine déposait-il ses valises sur le sol boisé qu'une petite silhouette surgit dans l'entrée.

« Le Maître est arrivé ! Pooky est si heureuse. Elle a préparé la maison pour la venue du Maître. », s'exclama l'elfe de maison d'une voix aigüe.

Snape esquissa un sourire bienveillant. Il lui tendit son manteau et la petite créature claqua des doigts, alors que les bagages de l'enseignant se mirent à léviter et disparaitre dans l'escalier de bois clair. Enfin, il étira son dos endolori par le voyage et son regard parcourut les pièces autour de lui. Chaque vacance d'été, c'est ici, dans ce domaine au cœur de la campagne française que le Maître des potions venait se ressourcer. En pleine Normandie, il avait eu un vrai coup de foudre pour la région, pour les vues, pour la mer et enfin, pour cette pauvre bâtisse en ruine qu'il avait découvert sur un terrain à la dérive. Alors, pierre par pierre, il avait fait rénover la bâtisse pour finalement en faire un majestueux édifice à l'architecture anglaise. Il se souvint des moyens considérables qu'il avait du mettre en place, la partie de son héritage familial et de ses économies qu'il avait dépensé, … Tout cela, sans regret.

Il n'avait reçu aucun de ses collègues de Poudlard. Le professeur tenait à préserver l'intimité du lieu. Malgré les supplications de son directeur Albus Dumbledore, la localisation de son repère était restée secrète. Il avait simplement toléré la présence de son elfe de maison, qui entretenait le domaine le restant de l'année. Dans la mesure du possible, il essayait de multiplier les allers-retours. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'une partie de lui restait en France tant son cœur se serrait à chacun de ses départs. Il se permit de se réjouir alors en pensant aux deux mois de repos dont il allait pouvoir pleinement profiter. Et justement, une odeur délicieuse émanait de la cuisine. Sans plus attendre, l'ancien Mangemort se dirigea vers la source de telles évaporations.

Car oui, ancien Mangemort, il l'était. A peine quelques mois plus tôt, trois pour être exact, Voldemort tombait, transpercé en plein cœur, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle dans l'école de Poudlard. Il ne souvenait plus comment Harry Potter était parvenu à glisser dans le corps du Mage Noir, l'épée de Godfric Gryffondor. Il voyait encore les regards stupéfiés des combattants, entendait les cris des fidèles abandonnés, sentait ses entrailles se retourner lorsqu'il avait vu le Survivant, au loin, tomber à genoux, ses yeux verts étrangement fixés sur lui pour ensuite s'écrouler sans connaissance sur les pierres froides. Le cri qu'il avait poussé par la suite, lui avait brûlé la gorge, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Heureusement, tout cela n'était qu'un vieux souvenir. Son élève avait été transporté en quelques secondes à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et pris en charge par les meilleurs Médicomages, il en était ressorti guéri et vigoureux quelques jours plus tard. Severus l'avait évité après cela, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines après cette longue, atrocement longue et dernière bataille que le monde magique s'était ébranlé par un de ses plus gros scandales. On reportait dans tous les journaux, tous les coins de rue du Chemin de Traverse, tous les bureaux du Ministère que « Celui-qui-avait-survécu » avait en réalité disparu. D'étranges tapages parcoururent les bouches. Harry Potter avait abandonné la magie, il échafaudait un plan pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir au Ministère de la magie, il était parti vivre dans des montagnes perdues au Tibet, … Le fin mot de l'histoire jamais n'était ressorti. Un simple communiqué avait supposé qu'il était parti prendre des vacances que l'ensemble des sorciers estimaient « bien méritées ». Snape n'avait pu s'empêcher de n'être rassuré mais s'était formellement interdit de rechercher son élève. Il avait accompli envers son devoir formel, le protéger de Voldemort, et maintenant, il n'avait plus la légitimité d'assurer envers une surveillance rituelle.

Il arriva dans sa cuisine, elle aussi baignée de lumières confortables, de gris anthracite et meublée de placards blancs. Des grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur un jardin éclairé par la lumière du soleil couchant. Devant les plaques chauffantes, Pooky s'affairait avec concentration. Dès qu'elle aperçut Snape, elle sourit.

« Le Maître doit s'installer à table ! Pooky a bientôt fini de préparer le repas. »

Severus ne se fit pas prier mais alors qu'il regardait sa table blanche, il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Pooky, » dit-il, « pourquoi as-tu mis trois couverts ? »

Il se retourna pour voir la petite créature lever des yeux coupables.

« Pooky pensait que le Maître viendrait accompagné cette année … Le Maître est toujours tout seul. »

« Allons, cesse de dire des bêtises et viens t'asseoir. »

Le coup d'œil indulgent lancée à la domestique laissait devenir le pardon qu'il lui accordait. Pooky apporta des mets délicieux et s'installa à côté de son Maître. Celui-ci, contrairement aux coutumes, laissait son elfe prendre les repas avec lui. A l'inverse de l'image très conservatrice qu'il laissait paraitre, Severus n'accordait pas une tendresse particulière envers les dogmes démodées. Ils mangèrent tous les deux avec, venant du salon, une musique de jazz rythmé par un solo de saxophone. Les lourdes gouttes qui tombaient encore frappaient le verre des vitres de la maison. Pooky lui raconta les anecdotes des derniers mois qui parcouraient le conté.

La nature douce du Maître des Potions en privé pouvait surprendre. En effet, en dehors du monde de la magie, Severus adoptait un comportement totalement différent. Aimable, patient, parfois même drôle, il se révélait parfois un tout autre homme. Ces moments étaient rares, car Snape restait Snape. Un homme endurci par les épreuves de la vie, marqué par des blessures profondes et certains traumatismes. Et surtout, il ne supportait toutes les formes de sollicitude ou de compassion envers lui. Que l'on ressente de la pitié vis-à-vis de son parcours difficile l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Ainsi, il adoptait à l'école une attitude bien spécifique, reconnue pour sa rigueur, son intolérance et parfois même comme le disaient ses élèves, son sadisme. Bien sûr, il lui semblait naturel qu'il ne contredise point les rumeurs. En effet, il ne souhaitait absolument pas perdre sa crédibilité ou son autorité envers ses classes et encore moins, devenir le confident de ses étudiants. Il assumait ses problèmes seul, l'avait toujours fait et ceux des autres ne l'intéressaient pas. Un comportement qu'il payait par une solitude récurrente …

Cependant, Severus Snape dissimulait un autre vice : une aversion bien trop prononcée pour le chocolat. Alors que Pooky arrivait avec un moelleux cacaoté, il se mit à saliver en extra quantités. Il emporta sa part dans une assiette et partit dans le salon. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère de confort à laquelle Severus était particulièrement sensible. Les murs, qu'il avait choisis d'une couleur taupe eux aussi, reflétaient les flammes de la cheminée centrale construite sur le mur du fond. Un canapé et deux fauteuils en tissu taupe occupaient une place carré autour du feu. Sur le mur de droite étaient disposées deux bibliothèques garnies de romans de littérature étrangère et des ouvrages de potion. Un tapis moelleux en face de l'âtre accueillait une table basse claire. Severus s'assit sur le sofa pour y déguster son dessert. Tout était parfait.

Après un tel moment de plénitude, l'homme décida de le terminer par une douche. Il monta au premier étage dans sa salle de bain où il s'enferma. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles endoloris par une longue journée de préparatifs pour ses vacances. Il enfila des habits banalisés et vêtu d'un pantalon marron et d'un pull beige, il retourna dans son salon pour entamer la lecture d'un roman. Inconsciemment, ses pensées digressèrent sur l'année finie. Il avait assisté à la cérémonie de fin d'année, celle-ci non sans émotion. Les tragiques évènements des derniers mois laissaient de graves séquelles et de nombreuses victimes. En voyant son filleul partir ainsi que Granger, jeune femme plus que prometteuse, affublée de son petit-ami rouquin, il avait finalement réalisé que non, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Pour le mieux … ?

Un bruit vint interrompre son moment de réflexion. Snape se redressa de son canapé et immédiatement, coupa la musique. Tendant l'oreille, il resta une minute à guetter un mouvement à l'extérieur. La pluie avait cessé mais des bourrasques de vent venaient siffler contre les murs. Après quelques instants, il reprit sa lecture, se maudissant d'une possible hallucination et des effets de la vieillesse sur ses sens trompeurs.

Les feuillages d'un buisson avaient bougé.

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr.

Snape attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table devant lui et partit à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée. Il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit sur le devant de sa demeure, plongée dans l'obscurité nocturne. Les lumières du salon se dressaient sur l'herbe en-dessous mais ne permettaient point de voir au-delà. Il tendit l'oreille, plus silencieux que jamais, en guettant la moindre anormalité.

A droite.

Quelqu'un était là.

Il en était sûr.

Snape s'avança dans la nuit vers la source du bruit.

« Lumos »

Un petit jet de lumière jaillit de sa baguette qu'il orienta devant lui. A ses pieds, rien. Il marcha avec prudence sur le gazon humide. Eclaira les buissons qui longeaient la propriété. Rien. Que se passait-il ? S'agissait-il là d'un piège tendu par des enfants du village à quelques kilomètres ? Il décida de poursuivre encore son exploration dans la nuit froide. Le vent, les arbres, le ressac des vagues au loin, tout constituait un arrière-plan sonore assourdissant. Malgré cela, le bruit entendu quelques moments auparavant était bien trop proche.

Là.

Quelque chose avait bougé.

Le sang de Snape se glaça.

« Qui est là ? »

Aucune réponse. Sans laisser paraitre d'une quelconque crainte, il se dirigea vers la source des sons. Au début, il ne distingua qu'une masse sur le sol dans les ténèbres. Il pointa la lumière dans la bonne direction.

Ce n'était pas un animal.

Là, une silhouette était par terre, recroquevillée, dénudée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Severus ne distinguait rien. Il contourna la personne pour finalement identifier un corps d'homme. En se penchant, il discerna sur le corps immobile et nu de graves blessures physiques. Le visage, jusqu'ici caché, se mit à mouvoir faiblement en poussant une plainte chétive. L'homme sur le sol tourna sa tête.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement.

Ses yeux.

Cette cicatrice.

Lui.

« Potter ? »

Le jeune homme, dont chaque trait du visage exprimait une douleur intense, posa ses yeux demi-clos sur l'homme debout et ne put que murmurer.

« Aidez-moi … »

Le temps s'arrêta.


	2. Une lourde décision

**Auteur : **_Bonjour, bonjour à tous ! J'ai finalement réussi à écrire la suite du premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic qui est, je le rappelle, une réponse à un défi de Fyline. Que j'embrasse très fort par ailleurs. Non, que je veux étouffer avec mon amour tellement elle est géniale. J'étais très contente des reviews que j'ai reçues pour le premier chapitre, vous êtes plus qu'adorables et je ne sais pas ce que les auteurs feraient sans vous. J'espère que vous aimerez ce deuxième chapitre. _

**Disclaimer : **_En dépit du fait que l'on connaît tous la chanson, il est important de rappeler que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Fyline et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire._

**Avertissement :**_ Ceci est un slash ! Par conséquent, elle implique une romance entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux hommes. Enfin prochainement … Je prends mon temps !_

**Résumé : **_Severus prend des vacances méritées dans sa maison de campagne. Alors qu'il est train de se reposer, le Maître des Potions entend un faible cri provenant de son jardin. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvre un Harry Potter nu et salement amoché allongé sur l'herbe verte…De plus que celui-ci le supplie de lui venir en aide._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Des vacances pour guérir**

_2. Une lourde décision_

Severus Snape, 38 ans, 1m84, 70 kilos, professeur honni dans la célèbre école de Magie nommée Poudlard, était dans la bouse d'hippogriffe. Non, il n'avait pas un petit problème. Il avait d'_énormes emmerdes_. Quelques minutes plus tôt, son ancien élève, Harry Potter, étendu sur la pelouse du jardin de son manoir, dans un état critique, le suppliait de lui venir en aide. Snape avait détaillé en quelques secondes l'importance des blessures de son ancien élève, son corps amaigri, ses traits tirés, sa bouche sèche, et ce que ces deux orbes vertes reflétaient …

_De la peur … _

Harry avait ensuite perdu connaissance. Severus avait senti ses entrailles se retourner et vérifia immédiatement le pouls du blessé. Ceci fait, il n'hésita plus une seule seconde, saisit le corps nu et fragile du fils de son ancien ennemi et dévala la distance jusqu'à sa maison. Il se souvint avoir donné un grand coup de pied dans la grande porte d'entrée, et sous les cris de Pooky, être monté à l'étage sans rien dire d'autre. Dans une de chambres, il l'avait déposé sur un grand lit. Puis, filant dans la salle de bain voisine, il en était revenu avec une serviette et une bassine d'eau chaude. Il attrapa dans une commode une potion et se rassit au chevet du lit. Là, il pansa les plaies de Potter, notant avec stupeur le tremblement de ses mains. Il glissa entre ses lèvres quelques gouttes du breuvage. Harry le recracha d'abord avant de l'accepter. Avec sa baguette, il murmurait des incantations apprises pendant les années noires, pendant des temps bien trop sombres. Enfin, il glissa la silhouette chétive au cœur des draps, non sans l'avoir habillée par un sort magique d'un pyjama confortable.

Puis Severus se redressa. Mit la main sur son front et la glissa dans ses longs cheveux.

Il sortit dans le couloir et appela Pooky. Celle-ci apparut immédiatement. Il lui indiqua d'aller chercher du papier et une plume. Elle s'exécuta et Snape revint dans la chambre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il laisser son ancien élève tranquille ? Severus ne parvenait pas à quitter la pièce. Est-ce qui lui aussi, avait peur ? Pooky entra à son tour et posa le nécessaire sur un bureau à côté de son Maître avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

L'ancien Mangemort se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre et contempla la petite masse chétive sous les draps. Il semblait respirer normalement … Pour le moment. Malgré le nombre effarant de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, Severus n'arrivait pas à y penser. Son esprit, encore sous le coup de la panique précédente, restait fixé sur la vision d'Harry Potter dans sa chambre d'amis.

Une quinte de toux.

Snape bondit de sa chaise pour rejoindre le lit. Harry ne se calmait pas.

« Tout va bien, Potter. Tout va bien … » murmura-t-il en passant une main sur le front à la cicatrice.

Harry sembla se calmer instantanément. Snape rapprocha la chaise et se rassit. Après seulement quelques minutes, de nouveaux bruits dérangeaient le calme plat de la pièce.

« Non … » frémit Harry.

« Potter ? »

Le Survivant roula sa tête à gauche et droite. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche se tordit.

« Non, arrêtez … Non, _s'il vous plait_ … »

Les mots se muèrent en sanglots.

« Potter, calmez-vous. »

Severus était stupéfié par le traumatisme de l'enfant. Sans effet quelconque sur Harry, il eut une pensée effrayante. Il prit sa baguette en main.

_C'était le seul moyen de comprendre … _

Dans la chambre baignée par l'éclat d'une lampe de bureau, un chuchotement presque imperceptible naquit.

« _Legilimens_ »

Un jet puissant de lumière éclaira la chambre et propulsa l'ancien Mangemort sur le sol. « _Harry a condamné ses souvenirs …_ » pensa-t-il en se relevant. Une seule conclusion pouvait lui venir en tête : son traumatisme était si grand que son esprit avait décidé pour le moment de refouler la cause de sa venue. « _C'est plus grave que je ne le pensai …_ » se dit l'Occlumens.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Patienter.

Espérer qu'il se réveille.

Etre là.

Le reste attendrait.

* * *

Quelque chose lui tirait la manche.

Severus ouvrit un œil puis deux. Ils tombèrent sur Pooky, les yeux reluisant d'une inquiétude non dissimulée.

« Maître ? Maître ? » chuchotait l'elfe d'une voix apeurée.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Pooky ? » marmonnait l'homme.

« Le jeune Harry Potter va se réveiller. »

Le cerveau du Serpentard sortir subitement de sa torpeur. Le jour s'était levé, même si encore ombrageux des nuages normands. Severus se leva d'un bond pour se pencher sur le lit. Harry remuait en effet de plus en plus. Snape posa une main délicate sur son bras.

« Potter ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Harry continua de trembler quand soudain, un hurlement d'horreur franchit ses lèvres. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le professeur secoua plus franchement son ancien élève.

« Potter ! Réveillez-vous bon sang ! »

Les deux orbes verts enfin s'ouvrirent, la profonde inspiration paniquée résonnant encore. Le jeune homme dévisagea Snape, encore à bout de souffle.

« Professeur ? … Où suis-je ? Que … Que s'est-il passé ? », souffla-t-il en sueur.

« Détendez-vous Potter. Tout va bien. »

Harry essaya de se redresser alors que son visage grimaçait de douleur.

« Où suis-je ? Que me voulez-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? »

« Calmez-vous, je ne vous veux auc- »

« Dites-moi où je suis. Maintenant. »

Severus soupira en voyant son ancien élève terrifié devant lui.

« Vous êtes dans ma maison Potter. Ma maison de campagne. »

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil rempli d'incompréhension.

« Nous sommes en France. »

La vue du jeune homme se mit rapidement à parcourir autour de lui les meubles de la pièce, conscient de n'être familier de l'endroit. Une nouvelle vague d'appréhension l'envahit.

« Comment puis-je être sûr que je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Severus était touché par la frayeur mêlée d'une tristesse immense dans les yeux du gamin.

« Je ne sais pas Potter … Vous êtes arrivé ici tout seul … Personne d'autre que moi ne connait cette adresse … » dit-il doucement, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et comment puis-je savoir que vous n'allez pas me tuer ? » lança Harry.

« Réfléchissez. Si je le souhaitais vraiment, vous seriez déjà mort. »

La lueur de défi ne désemplit pas immédiatement le regard du Gryffondor. Puis Harry sentit un poids énorme lui broyer tous les muscles de son corps. Son regard s'embua et bientôt, ne distinguant plus que la forme floue de son professeur, il sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Avant que sa tête ne s'affaisse dans l'oreiller, il parut regarder Severus. Ses mots ne furent que d'imperceptibles murmures.

« Ne dites rien … _Ne dites rien …_ »

* * *

18 heures. Cela faisait 18 heures que le Survivant avait fermé les yeux. Snape effectuait une ronde dans la chambre toutes les demi-heures. Sans jamais aucun changement. Puis, il revenait s'asseoir devant le feu, obnubilé par les flammes dansantes dans le foyer. Pourquoi devait-il ne « rien dire » ? Il n'avait même pas pensé à prévenir les autres avant. Il s'était focalisé sur le gosse uniquement.

Ecouter sa respiration.

Vérifier qu'il soit encore vivant.

Retenir son souffle à chaque inspiration tardive.

Pourtant, il le savait, il devait ébranler ses contacts, envoyer des lettres à ses amis, à Dumbledore même, à Lupin peut-être. Snape grogna en pensant à sa tranquillité bientôt en péril suite aux évènements de la veille. Mais sans qu'il ne l'explique, il ne pouvait s'y contraindre. Une intuition ? Les derniers soupirs de Potter ?

_Ne dites rien … _

Il devait au moins attendre son réveil. Il aviserait ensuite de ce qu'il allait faire. Qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à lui ? Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Lui, le héros de guerre, celui qui avait débarrassé le monde magique de ses pires cauchemars. Lui, l'enfant béni, le garçon si brave, le jeune homme couronné. Réfléchis Severus, _réfléchis_. Les anciens Mangemorts croupissaient joyeusement dans les cellules humides d'Azkaban. Tous.

Alors qui ?

Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il avait manqué ? Une pièce du puzzle qu'il ne comprenait pas dans son schéma ? Ses ennemis étaient bel et bien tous hors d'atteinte. Severus eut une pensée à lui glacer le sang.

Draco ?

Non, impossible. Le jeune homme avait fait sa paix avec des rêves bien trop noirs pour son âge. Son comportement s'était mué en quelque chose de bon, enfin, quelque chose de meilleur. Il se remémora la soirée où son cher filleul était entré dans son bureau, sanglotant sur la mort de quelques-uns de ses camarades. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus. Severus l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Si fragile. Son père, enfermé à Azkaban dans l'aile psychiatrique, Draco avait décidé de recommencer sa vie. Et accompagné de son amie Astoria Greengrass, il était parti faire fortune. Loin. Il reviendrait, Snape le savait.

Le Maître des Potions n'avançait donc pas beaucoup plus sur son problème. Qu'allait-il faire de son hôte ? L'amener à Sainte-Mangouste ? Le garder ici ? Non, impossible. Cela impliquait beaucoup trop de conséquences, de problèmes, … de bruit. Soudain, une vision de sa maison colonisée par la horde d'amis de Potter et ce cher directeur triomphant lui fit tourner la tête. Il chérissait précieusement ces deux mois de tranquillité et au fond de lui, une vulnérabilité énorme l'avait envahi alors que son repère semblait avoir été découvert. Par Potter. Comment avait-il pu faire ? Enfin, toutes ses pensées étaient très égoïstes, pensa-t-il. Il se devait de protéger le jeune homme. Coûte que coûte.

Mais de quoi ?

Le Serpentard poussa un grognement de frustration et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'aider Potter. Qu'avait-il subi ? Séquestration ? Torture ? Extraction psychologique ? Servitude ? A chacune de ses punitions, le cœur de Severus se serrait. Non, il fallait avoir des réponses. Il ne pouvait forcer les révélations du Survivant, mais peut-être aurait-il des indices sur ses quelques mois de disparition.

Décidé, il monta deux à deux les marches de l'escalier. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il agrippa et actionna la poignée.

La chambre, éclairée par la seule et douce lumière d'un luminaire près de la fenêtre, était plongée dans un silence bienveillant. La couverture posée au-dessus du jeune homme se soulevait au rythme calme de sa respiration. Severus contourna le lit pour aller voir le visage de Potter. Il reposait sur l'écrin de l'oreiller, paisible cette fois-ci. L'enseignant s'assit doucement sur le lit confortable. En sentant le matelas s'enfoncer, Harry ouvrit un peu ses yeux. Il rencontra les deux prunelles noires du Serpentard. Il prit appui sur ses deux coudes et s'adossa aux oreillers.

« Que s'est-il passé professeur ? » souffla-t-il.

Snape posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Son regard fixa quelque chose dans la vague.

« Je ne sais pas … Je vous ai découvert dans mon jardin, hier. Depuis, vous avez dormi. »

Tandis qu'il relevait son regard vers le jeune homme, il s'aperçut que lui-même fixait la fenêtre au loin. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Sur le visage du Gryffondor normalement si fier et farouche se succédèrent les émotions : peur, tristesse, dégoût, beaucoup de dégoût, colère. Une rage, incommensurable. Et cette fragilité qu'il décelait sur ce visage aux traits amincis.

« Potter … Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? » demanda doucement l'ex Mangemort.

Harry tourna vers lui son visage, toujours marqué d'une fureur démesurée. Il fit « Non » de la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Je comprends. »

Oui, mieux qu'il ne le voulait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où malmenés par les serviteurs du Mage Noir, il était rentré chez lui, en rampant, laissant derrière lui sur le sol des Cachots des trainées de sang. Combien de fois il avait recousu ses plaies seul dans sa salle de cours, avalé des potions dans son laboratoire, pour être sûr de tenir encore, encore un peu …

Cela ne pouvait pourtant être cette abominable tête de serpent. Il avait été exterminé par la même personne qui était à présent allongé à côté de lui. Alors, peut-être certains fidèles, toujours fanatiques. Pour le moment, il n'en savait rien. Seul Potter détenait les réponses. Severus se leva et marcha vers la porte.

« Vous devez être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste. Je vais écrire à - »

« NON ! »

Figé par la violence du cri de son étudiant, il sursauta pourtant davantage sous les quintes de toux qui déchiraient la maigre santé de son ancien étudiant. A son chevet en deux secondes, il lui glissa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux.

« Doucement, Potter. Respirez pleinement. Voilà, comme ça. Doucement. »

Harry haussa vers lui un regard reconnaissant, tandis que ses poumons se soulevaient une fois de plus à un rythme normal.

« Merci. »

« Que dois-je faire de vous alors, Potter ? N'avez-vous donc personne à contacter ? »

« Je ne peux pas … Mes amis sont surveillés … » répondit-il d'une voix faible.

« Oh. »

« Professeur ? »

_Ne me demande pas de rester ici, ne me demande pas de rester ici, ne me demande pas de rester ici, ne me demande pas de rester ici. _

« Je pourrais rester ici ? Avec vous ? »

Severus poussa un long soupir. « Et Dumbledore ? »

« Professeur, je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander. »

« Non, Potter. Vous avez raison. C'est probablement la meilleure solution pour le moment. »

_Comment ai-je pu dire une chose pareille ? _

« Je dois néanmoins aller écrire à Albus. »

« Mais je - »

« Il ne saura rien de votre présence ici. Je dois lui répondre. »

Harry se renfonça dans les coussins, soulagé. Avant de sortir, Severus s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

« Pourquoi me faire confiance Potter ? » demanda-t-il, sans se retourner vers son élève.

Un silence si long s'abatit entre eux deux si bien que Severus pensa un moment qu'il s'était rendormi.

« Je ne sais pas Professeur. Ni comment je suis arrivé dans votre jardin. »

Severus fit un pas.

« Mais … je vous confierai ma vie, et celles de mes êtres les plus chers. »

* * *

_Albus, _

_J'accuse réception de votre courrier, reçu avant mon départ. Ces deux mois de vacances seront plus reposants, après les évènements de cette année. Je vous souhaite de profiter des vôtres du mieux qu'il soit. _

_Je vous transmettrai dans quelques semaines mon programme pour l'année prochaine en Potions. Je me chargerai de vous procurer les ingrédients des potions à l'étude. Il me semble que la rentrée des étudiants interviendra le 1__er__ Septembre. Je reviendrai ainsi à Poudlard le 29 août. _

_Avec ma profonde amitié, _

_S.S._

Snape se relut. Aucune mention du gamin. Cela lui paraissait bien étrange. Mais il respectait son choix. Il imposa son cachet sur l'enveloppe et appela Pooky. L'elfe arriva prestement.

« Va remettre ceci à Albus Dumbledore. » lui confia-t-il. « En mains propres Pooky. » ajouta-t-il en appuyant ses derniers mots.

Pooky saisit le courrier, claqua des doigts et disparut.

Le dos du Maître des Potions vient s'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise. Prendre soin de Potter lui rappelait la responsabilité qu'il avait endossée ces dernières années. Une charge si lourde, une pression si grande.

Puis … d'un autre côté … la confiance aveugle que lui accordait le jeune homme, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le touchait fortement. Toutes ces années durant, son élève s'était révélé être un homme si brave, si honnête, si loyal. _Un vrai Gryffondor, _ironisa Snape. Il avait mué en une force si incroyablement puissante. L'admiration que lui portait l'enseignant demeurait très secrète. Et indéniable. Harry Potter était un des plus grands sorciers qu'il avait jamais connus.

Et le voir aujourd'hui, si fragilisé, blessé, anéanti, … Il n'avait pu empêcher son instinct protecteur de refaire surface. Lui si pourtant imperméable aux émotions pareilles. Harry provoquait en lui de bons sentiments, sans qu'il ne se l'avoue totalement. Cacher son identité bienfaisante pendant toute sa scolarité avait été une véritable épreuve. Il aurait voulu batailler tous ces ennemis aux côtés de l'Ordre, à découvert. Prouver enfin qu'il était digne de rédemption. Severus se sentait tout à coup comme le gardien de quelque chose de fragile et délicat dont il se devait de protéger la vie, l'intimité et les secrets. Oui, un gardien. Il devait assumer complètement sa position. Il le voulait peut-être aussi.

Un clappement et Pooky réapparut. Elle hocha la tête pour transmettre à son supérieur du bon déroulement de sa mission.

« Maître ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi le grand Harry Potter est ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas Pooky … Je ne sais pas. »

« Harry Potter va-t-il rester avec le Maître et Pooky ? »

« Oui. »

« Pooky va préparer un repas pour l'invité du Maître. Et mettre trois couverts. », finit l'elfe malicieusement.

« Je serai en bas. Tu surveilleras Harry Potter, entendu ? »

* * *

_Une moitié d'orange … _

Severus versa le fruit coupé dans le chaudron, en remuant méticuleusement. La potion prit une couleur jaune. Un sourire de satisfaction parcourut les lèvres fines du Serpentard. Il attrapait une autre fiole remplie et en vidait le contenu dans une casserole lorsqu'un cri retentit à l'étage supérieur. S'en se rendre compte que de peur, sa main avait brisé l'éprouvette qu'il tenait et saignait à présent des morceaux de verre plantés dans sa peau, il courut jusqu'en haut.

Il trouva dans le salon Pooky affolée. Elle pointa du doigt l'escalier menant au premier étage. Les hurlements éclataient, de plus en plus diffus. Severus enfonça la porte de la chambre.

Sur le lit, Harry se tordait frénétiquement et de lourdes plaintes s'échappaient de sa bouche. A l'instar des fois précédentes, il appliqua ses doigts sur le front du Survivant. Ce qui le calma. Pendant un moment.

Lorsqu'il se mit à se tortiller de plus belle, Severus décida de secouer plus fermement le jeune homme.

« Potter ! »

Encore une fois, Harry ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et paniqués.

« Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. »

Harry ne put cette fois-ci retenir ses larmes. Severus n'hésita pas un instant et prit le corps maigre dans ses bras. Celui-ci vint s'agripper à la chemise de l'homme.

« Oh Professeur … » sanglotait le Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Les pleurs subsistèrent un moment puis s'évanouirent peu à peu. Pourtant, Harry persistait son accroche à l'homme. Il sentait la respiration régulière de son enseignant, qui apaisa progressivement la sienne. Sans expliquer pourquoi, les deux hommes continuaient leur étreinte. La même sensation de confort les pressaient tous deux.

Finalement, suite à un nombre infini de minutes, Harry se recula. Il porta sa main au visage, d'où il essuya ses dernières larmes.

« Merci … » murmura-t-il en reniflant. Il avisa les tâches humides laissées sur les vêtements de Snape. « Pardon … »

« Ce n'est rien. Tenez, buvez ceci. », répliqua Snape, une fiole à la main.

La suspicion gagna Harry.

« C'est une potion curative Potter. Peut-être même qu'un jour, vous réussirez à en préparer une vous-même. »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de railler son élève. Probablement pour soulager la tension, ou bien dissiper une gêne … Mais d'où venait-elle d'ailleurs ? Harry glissa finalement le breuvage dans sa gorge. Il s'écria soudain :

« Professeur, votre main ! »

Snape avisa de sa paume ensanglantée.

« _Episkey_ »

Les morceaux de verre s'évanouirent tandis que la peau se refermait sur les plaies.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Je vous laisse vous reposer encore un peu. »

Harry émit comme une protestation.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester ? Je me sens bien quand vous êtes là. »

« Vous avez besoin de sommeil Potter. Je ne puis vous aider à le récupérer. En revanche, je viendrai vous réveiller dans quelques heures pour le dîner. Etes-vous d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et se fourra à nouveau dans les draps. Il paraissait loin le temps où l'élève avait saisi tout son courage pour affronter son ancien Maître. Severus ne lui reprochait pas. Ce qu'il semblait avoir subi était, pour le moment, hors de sa portée. Il contempla Harry dormir. Voir le gamin assoupi constituait vraiment un tableau narcotique, réconfortant … Severus secoua sa tête. D'où venait ce bien-être ? Avait-il tant manqué de compagnie ? Ou reconnaissait-il simplement que le gamin n'était pas si désagréable que ça … ?

_Non. Décidément, tu ne tournes pas rond. Potter apaisant, et quoi encore ? _

Mais après tout, cette année, les vacances promettaient d'être différentes que les précédentes …


	3. Un petit coin de paradis

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ! Je tenais en premier à tous vous remercier : à vous chers lecteurs qui faites vivre nos histoires. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Pour revenir à l'histoire, c'est __une réponse à un défi de Fyline__ que j'embrasse très fort et à qui je dédie l'intégralité de cette fic ! Et une dernière petite chose : __je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à certaines reviews car celles-ci étaient anonymes. Néanmoins, je remercie touts ceux qui m'ont mis un mot et je présente toutes mes excuses à ceux qui n'auront pas de réponses. Je vous ai lu attentivement et pense bien à vous. _

**Disclaimer : **_L'univers et les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire appartient à Fyline dont je recommande les fictions. _

**Résumé : **_Alors que Severus s'attendait à passer des vacances sereines dans sa maison en Normandie, un élève - pas n'importe lequel - vient jouer l'invité surprise. Le Maître des Potions se retrouve alors à jouer l'infirmier de Harry Potter. Le tout s'en avoir dit un mot à Dumbledore … L'histoire qui retrace des vacances pas comme les autres._

**Avertissement : **_Contrairement à nos deux protagonistes principaux, je préfère prévenir que guérir … Cette histoire n'est pas un compte pour enfant. Harry Potter semble avoir été malmené pendant sa capture et il n'en est pas revenu indemne. De plus, cette histoire est __un slash, une relation concernant deux hommes, ici Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Homophobes ou toute personne à l'esprit fermée, veuillez vous abstenir. _

_Bonne lecture et une pensée toute particulière à Fyline et à ma Asuka d'amûr. Enormes bezoox à vous deux, sans qui cette fiction ne sera pas._

* * *

**Des vacances pour guérir**

_3. Un petit coin de paradis_

_Où était-il ? Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Quel endroit sur cette douce planète procurait autant de bien-être ? Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Non, il fallait ne plus rien faire. Ne plus bouger. Contempler les aspects du paysage. Ses yeux étaient pourtant résolus à demeurer clos, alourdis par la langueur de sa plénitude. Le bout de ses doigts caressa ce sur quoi il semblait si confortablement allongé. Un tapis ? Non … De l'herbe … Il devinait derrière ses paupières fermées les rayons du soleil flattant les courbes de son visage. Cette chaleur était si douce, si tendre … _

_Il soupira de béatitude quand il sentit un corps se blottir contre lui. Il ne savait qui était cette personne mais le poids de sa tête sur son torse paraissait le compléter. L'alerte donné par son esprit semblait tellement distante qu'elle ne résonnait au loin. Comment le moindre souci pouvait-il venir déranger son bonheur ? Aucune inquiétude ne devait se manifester, il était à présenter abrité dans le meilleur endroit du monde, avec un être qu'il adorait, sans le reconnaitre. _

_Il glissa une main sur le dos de son compagnon, la fit remonter doucement vers sa nuque. Puis, pliant le coude, l'enfouit dans des cheveux en bataille. Les mèches si douces coulaient entre ses articulations. Et ce parfum, ce parfum de lavande, savoureux, sucré, un peu épicé … Cette odeur qu'il connaissait … Où avait-il humé déjà cette senteur ? La peau du coup était si délicate … _

_La silhouette lovée contre lui remua et remonta lentement. Jusqu'à se reposer sur ses épaules. Il sentait à présent le souffle chaud de l'inconnu dans son cou. Il voulait ouvrir ses yeux … mais une peur dévorante lui léchait l'estomac … Pourquoi cette frayeur soudaine ? Rassemble ton courage Severus, il n'y a aucune peur à avoir. Et pourtant … Il ne bougea pas. Au fond de lui, une crainte l'avait saisi. Tu sais qui c'est Severus … Tu le sais … _

_Il souleva ses paupières, aveuglé par le soleil. Lorsque la lumière perçante s'atténua, il découvrit l'environnement de confort dans lequel il baignait. Il était au bord du lac dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'était si majestueux … Il n'avait jamais vu le paysage de l'école en plein été. Restait à se retourner et tomber nez-à-nez avec la mystérieuse présence … Severus pivota sa tête, devina sur son bras les formes d'un corps niché dans ses épaules, le début de mèches de cheveux bruns, le pourtour d'une joue lisse, … _

_Et des yeux verts. _

_Envoûtants._

_Hypnotisants._

_Severus ressentit tout à coup le besoin vital d'effleurer cette peau gracieuse et nue qui s'offrait à lui. Il approcha sa main du visage de l'homme magnifique et frôla de la pointe de ses doigts les joues de son adonis. Le soupir qu'il poussa lui avait totalement échappé, surpris par la douceur incomparable du toucher. Soudain, il réalisa la nécessité incommensurable qui était la sienne : éprouver de ses mains ce corps si près de lui. _

_Se roulant légèrement sur lui-même, la proximité entre eux se réduisit nettement. Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était près … bien trop près des deux pupilles émeraudes éclatantes … Toute notion du temps semblait perdue tandis qu'il plongeait entièrement dans l'étincelle fascinante. Un vert intense, celui d'une forêt tropicale après une pluie battante, d'une prairie sous d'amples rafales de vent, un lac de montagne à l'eau si pure et limpide. Un vert qui le transporta, l'emportait dans un tourbillon de sensation, qui anéantissait chacun de ces neurones et réveillait chaque cellule de son corps … Une constatation le frappa soudain et alluma un feu intense dans ses veines … Il sentait, sur ses lèvres déjà si sèches, le souffle chaud émanant en face de lui. Des picotements naquirent aux commissures de sa bouche, puis sur les lèvres supérieures et inférieures. Cette bouche, si proche de lui, enivrait tous ces sens … Il avait envie – non – il avait besoin de la caresser. _

_Il amena son doigt sur le texture si fine, en éprouva le rebondi, la couleur, le moindre pli, … Il ne décollait plus son regard des deux océans béryls dont les nuances colorées se muaient à chaque passage de son doigté, comme la forme d'un nuage sous le vent. Lorsque ce vert électrique s'obscurcit peu à peu, il sentit le long de son échine un violent frisson le parcourir. C'en était trop, il lui fallait embrasser cette bouche … Juste une fois. Sa main sur le cou de l'autre, il l'amena à se rapprocher de lui, pour combler l'espace maintenant trop grand à son goût, qui les séparait encore. Il vit avant de fermer les yeux, submergé par les sensations, le même regard devant lui, voilé par un identique désir sensuel … La chaleur de la bouche se mêlait avec sa propre respiration … _

« Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Din- »

Snape se réveilla en étouffant un juron. La pendule, maître maux de son réveil inopiné, venait de sonner sept heures du soir. Ses deux mains vinrent prendre en coupe son visage, le frottant avec lassitude dans l'espoir de sortir au plus vite de son demi-sommeil. Quant au rêve, mieux ne valait pas y penser. Quelques explications très simples pouvaient concéder à ce vague penchant intempestif. En effet, il était de fait commun que se promenaient dans nos visions nocturnes un mélange de faits ne pouvant se produire et d'éléments côtoyés les jours précédents. En l'occurrence ici, les deux facteurs combinés.

_Oui, mais ces sensations paraissaient si réelles ... –_

Stop.

Non.

Plus jamais.

Snape se souvint du restant du programme. Il partit dans la cuisine, où il trouva Pooky de nouveau affairée aux fourneaux. Avisant des trois assiettes disposées sur la table, il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Je crois que notre hôte mangera son souper au lit ce soir. »

L'elfe, sursautant à la voix de son Maître, levait maintenant vers l'homme un regard déçu.

« Comprends-bien, il n'a pas encore assez de forces pour se déplacer. »

Pooky hocha mollement la tête, à nouveau défaite. En quelques instants, un plateau à emmener était préparé sur le comptoir. Severus nota la composition du repas : une purée de pommes de terre – oui, bien, et un morceau de viande. Vérifiant que l'elfe était affairé, il saisit les couverts et découpa en hâte le steak en petits morceaux. Harry n'avait peut-être pas encore assez d'énergie pour se nourrir tout seul. Enfin, le Serpentard aperçut une fleur déposée sur le plateau, et la reposa dans la cuisine. A ce geste discret, la petite créature se retourna néanmoins, plantant un air mécontent devant son Maître.

« Allons. Tout de même. » lui dit-il d'une voix sentencieuse.

Sans demander son reste, il accrocha les deux anses et s'éloigna au premier étage. Une fois de plus, un silence royal régnait dans la pièce. Les derniers rayons du crépuscule restaient cachés par de lourds nuages gris. Les lampes de chevet s'allumèrent petit à petit. Harry plissa les yeux avant de les entrouvrir.

« Oh, c'est vous. » fit doucement le jeune homme.

« Déçu ? » lança Snape avec un sourire ironique perdu dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

« Non » répliqua Harry, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il se redressa doucement et appuya son dos contre le dossier du lit.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

« Oui. Le sommeil et la potion m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. »

« Tant mieux. Je vous ai apporté quelques choses à grignoter. »

Harry grimaça.

« Je n'ai pas très faim … »

« Je sais Potter. Mais il ne faut pas perdre vos forces. »

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me donner la becquée pour m'obliger, non ? »

La fin de la question laissait pendre une certaine inquiétude.

« J'emploierai, Potter, tous les moyens nécessaires. » dit-il d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Percevant le sarcasme, Harry esquissa un léger sourire. Puis, dans un soupir forcé, il attrapa une fourchette et prit une petite bouchée. Il mâcha consciencieusement et dans un bruit de gorge exagéré, déglutit la portion.

« Satisfait ? »

D'un regard, Snape indiqua le restant de l'assiette. Harry poussa une nouvelle protestation et enfin, se résolut de poursuivre son repas.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

« Assez. Dès que je peux. »

« C'est une maison de famille ? » continua Harry.

« Non. »

« Ah. Vous l'avez achetée ? »

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. » lâcha l'ancien Mangemort irrité.

« … »

Severus poussa un soupir rageur.

« Arrêtez de prendre cet air de chien battu Potter. Je l'ai construite, il y a six ans déjà. »

« Pourquoi ici ? » interrogea-t-il de nouveau, avec un regain de confiance suite à la précédente réponse.

« Cette région me plait. Elle me correspond. M'attire. Quiconque la découvre d'un œil superficiel ne peut la comprendre vraiment. J'apprécie cette complexité. »

« Je vois. »

Severus hésita un instant.

« Et vous Potter, où passez-vous donc vos deux mois estivaux ? »

Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

« Chez mon oncle et ma tante, dans le Surrey. »

« Ah, oui. Etes-vous encore logé sous l'escalier ? »

« Non, j'ai bénéficié d'une amélioration. Je séjourne maintenant dans l'ancienne chambre de mon cousin, celle avec des barreaux aux fenêtres. »

« Charmant. »

Le calme s'abattit entre eux deux. Bientôt, la fourchette racla la porcelaine de l'assiette et Harry avala sa dernière bouchée. Snape ne sut pas s'il devait de nouveau quitter la pièce ou rester en compagnie de son protégé. Alors, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions sur les situations sociales embarrassantes, Harry rompit le silence d'une voix grave.

« Je les vois … »

Snape tendit l'oreille, pensant avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ? »

« Je les vois la nuit … »

La gorge du Survivant parut se serrer tant sa voix se fit chevrotante. Ses yeux brillaient une fois de plus de larmes contenues. Il prit une inspiration.

« Je revois tout quand je m'endors … Ca vient en visions je revois leurs visages, je les revois s'avancer … S'avancer vers moi … » Les tremblements de sa voix étaient difficilement dissimulés. « Je n'arrive jamais à les arrêter … Je crie et ils ne m'entendent pas … Et … Et je revis le même cauchemar, chaque nuit, seul ! »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le temps sembla se figer pendant quelques minutes, tandis que Severus laissait les sanglots d'Harry s'étouffer. Le jeune homme ne s'autorisait même plus à fermer ses yeux, tant les images épouvantables le hantaient constamment. S'il s'efforçait de maintenir un minimum d'image devant son ancien professeur, les émotions qu'il confinait en lui, l'envahissaient bien trop souvent.

« Je crois que c'était en 1983, une nuit de novembre … »

Harry releva la tête. Il haussa un œil curieux sur son enseignant, lui-même fixant un point vide.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux. Il venait d'apprendre qu'un membre du Ministère avait découvert la location d'un de ses Horcruxes. La nouvelle avait été transmise à Albus Dumbledore. Il soupçonnait à l'époque un de ses fidèles de l'avoir trahi. Je venais simplement de rentrer dans les rangs et j'exerçai déjà à l'école. Naturellement, ses doutes se portèrent sur moi. Je ne sus que répondre, inconscient de la demande. Je ne me souviens plus avoir subi l'_Endoloris_,pendant une ou deux heures peut-être ... Ce soir-là, je rentrai à Poudlard avec deux vertèbres cassées, le front ouvert, mon épaule gauche démise et les os de ma jambe droite broyés. C'était ma première correction par le Mage Noir … » finit Snape dans un murmure. « Certainement pas la dernière. » dit-il avec un regard ironique et désabusé pour Harry.

« Que voulez-vous dire Professeur ? »

« On cicatrise Potter. On n'oublie pas, mais on continue de vivre. »

A nouveau, le jeune homme contempla ses mains. La morsure du remord dans la poitrine du Mangemort fut amère. Pourquoi devait-il être si dur avec le gosse ? Il se leva.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui Potter ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dans mes songes … »

Il prit une profonde inspiration en évitant de rencontrer les orbes noirs de l'homme. _Est-ce qu'il a fait le même que … ? _Snape arrêta de respirer et Harry se sentit défaillir, son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine avant de laisser sortir les mots de sa bouche, sans y réfléchir.

« Lorsque … lorsque je revis tout cela en rêve, … et bien … parfois … je vous vois. »

_Oh. Etonnant. _

Severus se tourna vers lui, inquisiteur de la suite.

« A chaque fois … vous venez … et vous parvenez à me faire réchapper de ma hantise. »

Les joues pâles du Survivant prirent une teinte rosée.

« Vous voulez dire … que je vous sauve ? »

Le hochement de tête était presque imperceptible. Severus ressentit tout à coup une petite douleur dans sa cage thoracique. Il l'ignora, son cerveau toujours trop occupé à découvrir le côté rationnel de chaque déclaration.

« Potter, vous avez appris il y a quelques mois que j'ai en réalité passé presque sept ans à veiller sur vous, dans le mystère le plus total. Peut-être votre esprit a-t-il pour le moment voulu m'associer à cette image de protection … ? »

Harry adressa un véritable sourire à Severus, qui à nouveau fut parcourut du même mal précédent. _Etrange_. Les grandes proclamations de Potter, aussi touchantes pussent-elles l'être, le laissaient toujours indifférent. L'expression tendre du gamin disparut lorsque l'homme posa la main sur la poignée.

« Bonne nuit, Potter. »

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

Snape quitta la pièce et sur le chemin de sa chambre, ne pensa qu'à une chose.

_Ne pas refaire son rêve de cet après-midi._

* * *

Ce qui devait arriver, se produisit bien entendu. Et c'est Snape, _grommelant _un chapelet d'insanités au sortir de sa chambre, qui descendit les marches. Il fulminait de sa propre incapacité à contrôler son inconscient. Si faible, si ridiculement faible, … Lui, le grand Occlumens, complètement incompétent dans les grandes situations.

_Ce n'est plus possible, Severus. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir des visions pareilles. C'est la première et la dernière fois. Et ce n'est pas même lié à qui que ce soit. _

La vision de deux lacs d'un vert profond lui arracha un grognement.

La cuisine était déjà illuminée par les premiers rayons de soleil. Quel bonheur de profiter de l'astre lumineux en cette heure de la journée. Pendant les vacances, il n'hésitait pas à mettre son réveil à l'aube afin de jouir du lyrisme matinal. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée dans la cuisine et un courant d'air frais l'enveloppa délicatement. Devant lui s'étendaient de verdoyantes collines, garnies d'arbres feuillus. Quelques nuages brumeux s'effilochaient encore à leurs cimes tandis que certains oiseaux commençaient leurs chants.

« C'est un très beau paysage. » fit une voix derrière lui.

Severus manqua de tomber par terre. Lorsqu'il fut remis de ses émotions, il se retourna et découvrit Harry Potter, accoudé au mur avec difficulté, ses plaies toujours apparentes. Il sembla chercher sa respiration.

« Harry, que faites-vous ici ?! » dit Snape d'une voix inquiète.

Il se précipita pour le cueillir dans ses bras, alors que les jambes du Survivant s'étaient mises à faiblir. Il le déposa dans une chaise autour de la table, le tableau bucolique toujours bien en vue. Le souffle d'Harry se calma tandis qu'il contemplait encore l'empreint du soleil levant sur la campagne normande. Snape était affairé sur le comptoir à préparer un pot de café. Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

« Votre elfe n'est pas là ce matin ? »

A ces quelques mots, un « POP » sonore retentit et Pooky apparut. Ses yeux exorbités glissèrent du jeune homme à son Maître, debout à côté d'elle. Une frayeur panique l'envahit.

« Maître, Pooky est désolée ! Pooky n'avait pas entendu que le Maître et Harry Potter étaient réveillés ! Pooky n'a pas d'ex- »

« Calme-toi Pooky, » asséna gentiment l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Harry tilta. L'intonation sereine et le tutoiement étaient deux choses bien étranges venant de son enseignant. Pas désagréable mais totalement inédites … Il fut soudainement intrigué par l'homme qui l'avait secouru. Pendant ce temps, Pooky et Severus se répartissaient les tâches. Le Survivant les vit s'occuper de la mise en place d'une délicieuse table de petit-déjeuner. Puis, Snape fit une dernière demande à Pooky, demande qu'il ne put entendre, et à nouveau, la petite créature se volatilisa. Ainsi, la table complète et garnie de plats gourmands, il prit place aux côtés de son invité.

Harry observa les gestes calmes de son professeur, son air concentré et les traits de son visage adoucis. Etait-ce grâce à la lumière, au cadre, au repos qu'il avait eu, … ? Aucun indice ne pouvait le laisser présager. Mais Harry appréciait ce changement. Quelque chose le frappa soudainement.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que vous m'appelez pas mon prénom. » confia l'ancien Gryffondor.

Les mains de Severus s'immobilisèrent.

_Merde_.

« J'étais – … » commença Severus.

« Inquiet ? » termina Harry avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Snape ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il fronça les sourcils.

« J'allais dire 'Surpris'. »

Pourquoi, nom d'un Strangulot, l'avait-il donc appelé Harry ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ? Severus eut une envie de s'asséner une gifle mentale. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur irréparable, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Sa prestance, leur distance, tout paraissait distendu à cause d'un simple prénom. En plus, il ne se l'était jamais dit à lui tout seul. En référant à Potter dans ses monologues intérieurs, il l'appelait toujours « Potter ». Presque toujours. Oui, bon _ça va._

L'ancien Mangemort prit la cafetière et remplit la tasse d'Harry. Celui-ci, étonnamment, sentait son estomac, silencieux depuis plusieurs jours, se réveiller tout à coup et exiger des quantités gargantuesques de nourriture. Il attrapa un croissant et planta ses dents dedans. Snape quant à lui, beurrait tranquillement une biscotte, avant de la recouvrir de confiture. Ils restèrent d'abord tous les deux sans parler. Enfin, la curiosité d'Harry ne tint plus.

« Vous ne savez toujours comment je suis arrivé chez vous ? »

« Non, Potter. Je ne me l'explique pas. »

_Voilà qui est mieux._ Pas 'Harry', mais 'Potter'. Severus ne put s'empêcher de voir la lueur de déception dans les yeux de son élève.

« Ah, dommage, j'aimais bien quand vous m'aviez appelé Harry. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il ne réalisa pas l'air quelque peu surpris de son interlocuteur qui s'empressa de retrouver sa contenance habituelle.

« N'exagérons rien. »

Bon, il n'obtiendrait rien pour le moment. Autant changer de sujet.

« Oui. Mais professeur, vous m'avez vraiment détesté pendant toutes ces années ? »

Les prunelles vertes scrutèrent attentivement les éléments de réponse.

« Parfois, oui. Il vous arrivait d'être franchement stupide par moment. »

Une furieuse rougeur alluma ses joues. Il pensa protester avant de repenser aux multiples coups de chance dont ils avaient profités, lui, Hermione et Ron. Alors, que l'homme se levait pour chercher du pain dans la corbeille, la main de sa chemise glissa et Harry entraperçut la cicatrice de son ancienne marque de Mangemort. La peau était légèrement violacée, comme pour une vieille brûlure. Les pourtours de la marque sur la peau dessinaient des traits plus clairs. Harry n'eut le temps d'en apercevoir plus. Il se remémora les mots de la veille dit par cet homme qui fut plus d'une fois à vif.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? » souffla Harry.

La question était presque imperceptible. Il la regretta presque aussitôt. Elle l'avait tant de fois démangée. Pourtant, en voyant le dos de son Maître des Potions se raidir, il prit peur. Peur que le maigre lien qu'il avait réussi à créer avec son enseignant se brise à tout jamais. Snape quant à lui, avait compris dès le début de la phrase quelle serait la question. Celle qu'il redoutait le plus, qu'il s'était le plus posé pendant des nuits, des années entières.

« Non. Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« A vrai dire, il s'agit en réalité d'un ennemi commun que nous avons combattu ensemble pendant quelques batailles … Je voudrais juste savoir comment vous êtes vous retrouvés à suivre et à croire en Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qu'il représentait à l'époque. Qu'est-ce que les gens lui trouvaient. »

« Vous ne comprendriez pas Potter … »

Une nouvelle fois, les mots n'étaient que sortis d'un murmure si faible. Harry réfléchit avant d'être sûr de la réponse de son professeur.

« Essayez toujours … » dit-il avec douceur.

Il vit les muscles du dos de Snape se contracter et se soulever sous la profonde inspiration qu'il prenait. A cet instant, Harry n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il ressentait et si lui-même allait se faire tout bonnement envoyer sur un beau parterre de pâquerettes.

La fascination du Gryffondor pour son aîné était palpable. Malgré ces années passées dans des joutes verbales et méprisantes, Harry, dès son entrée dans l'école de magie n'avait pu se le cacher : il admirait profondément son professeur de Potions. Et de le voir pendant cet dernier combat, s'adonner avec fougue, hargne et superbe à ses adversaires, le voir enfin défendre le camp qu'il avait vraiment choisi et son honneur, le voir se battre pour une rédemption qu'il désirait tant mais aux yeux d'Harry, dont il n'avait jamais eu besoin … Et maintenant, il voulait connaître, non il lui _fallait_ découvrir qui était son Maître des Potions, si froid, si sarcastique, si amer en apparence.

Snape se retourna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Etrangement, son regard ne s'attardait pas sur Harry mais se perdait dans la vue champêtre. Le jeune Gryffondor, sous la tension incroyable qui emplissait la pièce, pensait en venir à une réaction démente, comme pleurer ou rire, tant il n'osait plus bouger. Puis, Snape parla.

« C'était en 1978 … Je venais de fêter mes dix-huit ans. Tout le monde ne parlait que de lui, le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Ses idées se répandaient dans les journaux, dans les ministères, dans les rues, et dans les classes de l'école comme des traînées de poudre. Tous les Serpentards de l'époque le proclamaient héros du monde magique. Des réunions secrètes pour le soutenir étaient organisées au sein même de Poudlard, pendant les intercours. Lucius Malfoy devenait fou. Il avait été pressenti pour intégrer les rangs très rapidement. Je me souviens l'avoir vu pavoisé pendant plusieurs mois. En ce qui me concerne, je ne tire pas de ces années mes plus beaux souvenirs. Mes parents traversaient une époque difficile, notamment ma mère. J'en suis venu à détester mon père et de là, à vouer une haine profonde et injustifiée aux Moldus … Ainsi, à ce même moment, une ancienne idéologie avait été ravivée … la domination des Sang-Purs … Idéologie que je soutenais … »

Harry vit le regard noir de son professeur se détacher du paysage pour se perdre dans la pièce. Une quinte de toux fut étouffée. Le Gryffondor prit conscience de l'émotion qui secouait l'homme. Son cœur se serra à la vision unique de voir cet homme imperturbable revivre avec courage des bribes de son passé. A cause de lui. Une vilaine culpabilité le secoua. Il laissa néanmoins l'homme poursuivre sa tirade.

« Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que je comprenne que Voldemort n'était qu'un monstre. Un soir où j'assistais à une réunion, il fit venir une famille moldue, avec deux jeunes enfants, une fille et un garçon. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 5 et 7 ans. Il les a torturés pendant une heure devant leurs parents, avant que leurs corps chétifs ne puissent plus subir ces horribles traitements. Les deux petites silhouettes se sont écroulées sous mes yeux, à même le sol tandis que leurs parents poussaient des hurlements déchirants. J'ai su que plus jamais je ne voulais participer à de tels massacres. Je ne sais pas si par un heureux hasard ou par une pernicieuse manipulation Dumbledore est venu me voir ce soir-là. Il m'a offert un travail, une maison et une mission. Je rejoins le lendemain Poudlard, et quelques jours plus tard l'Ordre. »

Comme si le temps, suspendu en son vol, reprenait soudainement son cours, l'homme se remit en mouvement dans la préparation du café. Quelques minutes après, sans un mot, il reprit sa place en face de son invité. Harry était pétrifié, immobile depuis les derniers mots de Snape sur sa chaise. Son professeur venait, à sa demande, de partager des souvenirs douloureux avec lui, Harry Potter, l'élève honni qu'il a protégé toutes ces années en mettant sa propre vie en péril … Sa gratitude était tellement infinie en cet instant qu'Harry pensa ne jamais pouvoir l'exprimer entièrement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit ou même remercier l'homme de ces confessions ultimes, Snape changeait déjà de sujet.

Néanmoins, les pensées du Gryffondor ne quittaient pas l'histoire du Maître des Potions. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les yeux réellement posés sur son professeur, pour la première depuis très, très longtemps. Et ce qu'il voyait le fascinant, tant par sa force que sa vulnérabilité inédite. Tout l'univers que contenait son professeur l'attirait. Année après année, son intérêt avait grandi, sans aucune échappatoire possible à cet aura de force. Son odeur même enivrait Harry ... Un parfum musqué, puissant, durable … Il empreignait l'air autour de lui, lorsqu'on était bien sûr assez proche pour le respirer. Snape maintenait toujours un espace conséquent autour de lui. Et le jeune homme réalisait qu'il mourrait d'en faire partie. Que toutes ses années, il avait dissimulé cette envie par une haine envers son professeur, stimulée par son propre ressenti simulé.

« Potter ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Harry cligna ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Il réalisa avec effroi que depuis quelques minutes déjà, son professeur le fixait d'un air dubitatif. Il avait tout simplement oublié de faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Oui-oui, pardon. »

Snape renifla de dédain, comme piqué dans son orgueil. Il suffisait qu'il ouvre son passé au gamin et voilà que celui-ci se permettait d'avoir peur._ Impolitesse totale, comme son père_. Une voix criait au fond de ses pensées que ce brusque accès de colère était provoqué par le souvenir amer de ses années de cauchemars. Auquel cas Potter n'y serait pour rien. Peut-être alors que de le voir aussi perplexe aurait fait peur à Snape. Heureusement donc qu'il ne pouvait s'apercevoir de tout cela.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Snape décida d'en sortir rapidement. Il se leva, sous les yeux cette fois-ci conscients et surpris de son élève. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard.

« Je vais aller faire une promenade. » répondit Severus à cette œillade inquisitrice.

« Où ça ? », Harry s'entendit dire, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

L'estomac de l'homme se tordit d'une étrange façon.

« Dans mon jardin. » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Avant d'ajouter, « Mais je ne vois même pas en quoi vous pourriez être concerné. »

Harry voulait absolument désamorcer la froideur entre eux. C'était de sa faute, il avait demandé à l'homme le plus secret du monde magique son plus terrible secret. Dans un accès de faiblesse, - peut-être était-ce là la magie de cette demeure – il lui avait dit. A quel prix ? Le jeune Gryffondor rassembla son courage.

« Car j'aimerais venir avec vous. »

Il vit pendant une fraction de seconde les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller faiblement. Il ne répondit pas d'ailleurs avec la même vitesse. Au moins, le stade de la colère avait l'air d'être dépassé. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il allait avoir une réponse positive. Et pourtant, Harry la désirait clairement. Il décida alors d'arrêter de respirer jusqu'à la tombée de la sentence.

« D'accord. »

Le visage de Snape se radoucit doucement, tandis qu'il réalisa lentement la colère injuste à laquelle il avait soumis son invité. Il n'y était pour rien, c'était lui, et lui seul, qui avait commis cette grossière erreur. Snape étouffa un rire sarcastique en se morigénant d'avoir torturé son élève pendant tant d'années pour une erreur encore plus dérisoire.

« Ne bougez pas. » ordonna Snape. « Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de marcher, » à peine haussa-t-il le ton lorsqu'Harry essaya de l'interrompre, « alors nous allons vous installer dans un poste confortable. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait seul dans la cuisine, encore en proie à des pensées coupables.

Pourquoi Snape lui avait avoué aussi facilement aussi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si l'homme n'avait pas refusé alors qu'Harry insistait faiblement. Il lui vint une pensée en tête : _peut-être avait-il besoin d'en parler _? Comment le savoir. Snape est une façade de sentiments dissimulés dans une autre dimension. Quoique ces derniers jours, il semblait à Harry que les traits de visage de Snape s'articulaient énormément. Et il se plaisait à chercher les expressions qui pointaient sur la peau douce de son professeur.

_Douce ?_

Venait-il de dire … _douce _?

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'en savait rien. Harry fit une grimace. Il était donc ridicule à ce point. Changer de sujet. Maintenant ! Un coup d'œil circonspect lui fit détailler la cuisine. Il n'en revenait pas, que son professeur des potions puisse nourrir des personnalités aussi complexes et différentes. Exactement ce qui étaient représentés dans le paradoxe même de ses intérieurs. Harry se souvenait de ses retenues dans la salle de classe froide, tapie de pierres humides avec une odeur étouffante. Le bureau de Snape, au bois sombre, presque sans éclairage, ou bien était-ce encore une mise en scène lorsqu'il l'invitait à son bureau, pensa rapidement le jeune homme.

Puis, il y avait eu cette maison. Charmante. Accueillante. Confortable. Aux couleurs douces et aux matériaux bruts. La cuisine était donc partagée entre la blancheur du bois apposé sur les placards, ou du marbre gris ornant les comptoirs. Tout autour, les fenêtres étaient encadrées par le même bois blanc de la cuisine, tandis que de légers voilages reposaient au-dessus du cadre des baies vitrées. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait bien.

_Vraiment bien. _

Il fallait juste qu'il s'empêche de penser à autre chose. Il grimaça de nouveau devant son échec et poussa un rire sans joie en baissant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire Monsieur Potter ? »

Eut-il été plus fort, il aurait sauté de sa chaise. Il se contenta d'étouffer un vent de panique qui balayait son estomac. Harry fit un geste de la main comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne vit pas l'homme froncer les sourcils. Harry fixait ce qu'il tenait.

« Vous n'êtes tout de même pas sérieux ? » lâcha enfin Harry.

Severus parvint à retenir à temps le sourire moqueur qui se glissait sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas le choix. Lui lancer un charme de lévitation serait trop dangereux car il pourrait être déconcentré et le marmot s'écroulerait ainsi au sol comme un vulgaire vêtement jeté. Non, véritablement, avec ce qu'il lui était donné comme temps et moyen, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Il vit le gamin lui lancer une œillade mécontente avant de progressivement ravaler sa fierté avec une expression contrite. Il se leva doucement, stoppant son professeur qui commençait à l'aider et fit deux trois pas. Enfin, il se rassit à nouveau dans l'objet.

« Vous savez que c'est un objet moldu ? » prévint Harry, en inspectant le fauteuil roulant.

A nouveau, Snape s'efforça de ne point ricaner. C'était un peu comme avant, se disait-il, avec ce petit plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il mettait Potter dans une situation compliquée. Tandis que lui faisait taire la voix qui au loin, criait peut-être que lui aussi était dans une bouse d'hyppogriphe. Mais ça, il ne l'entendait pas.

« Merci Monsieur Potter, de m'abreuver de votre science des moldus si pertinente. Je serais disposé à devenir votre élève si vous m'accordez avec votre grandeur magnanime le plaisir de m'enseigner les connaissances que je n'ai pas reçues pend -» ironisait le directeur de Serpentard.

« Très drôle. » grommela Harry.

Severus n'y tint plus et sourit doucement devant l'air bougon du jeune homme. Celui-ci cette fois-ci reçut ce choc visuel de plein fouet. En voyant les yeux écarquillés du Survivant, Snape reprit son masque habituel, renforcé par sa culpabilité. Il ne devait pas non plus oublier que Potter restait son élève et qu'il se devait à son éthique personnelle et professionnelle de conserver son autorité. Il renifla avec un léger dédain. _Oui, très bien ça. _

« Fini de râler ? » dit-il. Harry aurait pu jurer déceler une pointe d'amusement au fond des orbes noirs. Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Il se tendit en sentant son professeur s'installer derrière lui, agripper les poignées. Le fauteuil s'ébranla et d'un geste de la main, Snape ouvrit une baie vitrée qu'Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder. Un frisson le parcourut. Snape avait arrêté le fauteuil pour qu'il puisse prendre le temps de s'habituer à l'air frais. Avant de pouvoir dire un seul mot, une couverture le recouvrait déjà. Harry quant à lui était bien trop ébahi pour pouvoir, comme il en avait l'intention, remercier son professeur. La vue qu'il avait était bien trop saisissante.

Il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer le nombre de paysages qui pouvaient constituer ce jardin, pensait-il après quelques minutes. Devant lui s'étendaient dans l'ordre le plus improbable de hautes herbes folles, des buissons taillés avec soin, des parterres de fleurs colorées. Au loin, il distinguait un chemin de terre qui se perdait derrière un grand chêne. C'était tout simplement idyllique.

« C'est … c'est magnifique, professeur. » souffla-t-il, le regard toujours absorbé.

Severus respira avec fierté.

« Merci » se permit-il.

Puis, il murmura un sort rapide et le fauteuil se souleva à quelques centimètres du sol pour aller du sol de la cuisine, descendant au-dessus des quelques marches et se reposer dans l'herbe moelleuse. A son tour, Snape rejoint l'étendue verte, reprit le fauteuil et le poussa doucement. Harry sursauta brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? Comment vous faites ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant d'un côté puis de l'autre du fauteuil, remarquant que les maigres roues avançaient sans embuche.

« Quelques simples incantations » dit Snape d'une voix calme.

« Oh. »

Le jeune homme se permit de fixer son regard à nouveau sur la flore sans précédent qu'il découvrait ici. Chaque parcelle de terrain contenait une nouvelle surprise, à chaque tournant il décelait une merveille inédite. De longues tiges portaient de douces floraisons qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Quelques cris d'oiseaux lui parvenaient de loin. Le vent soufflait entre les feuilles des arbres aux diverses couleurs, qui exécutaient une danse silencieuse devant eux. Au détour d'un énorme marronnier, Harry eut le souffle coupé. Un bel étang surplombé à quelques mètres d'un majestueux saule pleureur se tenait devant eux.

« C'est vraiment incroyable », eut-il seulement la force de balbutier.

Ils restèrent sans bouger à contempler les mouvements de l'eau, poussée par le vent. Quelques longs fils du saule pleureur venaient caresser la surface lisse de l'étang tandis que plusieurs fois tombaient aux racines de l'arbre. Une question brûlait désormais les lèvres d'Harry.

« Professeur, c'est vous qui avez fait ce jardin ? »

Le chant d'un pinson fissura la douce torpeur installée entre eux.

« Oui. »

« C'est magnifique » répéta bêtement Harry.

Le calme revint et un courant d'air frais passa en enlevant quelques feuilles nichées dans la verdure naturelle. Le jeune homme les observa, conscient de la fascination qu'il ressentait pour l'environnement. C'était même bien plus … Un envoûtement secret, un charme magique, … Il comprit un peu plus pourquoi les réserves d'ingrédients de Snape étaient aussi remplies, et précieuses. Elles venaient d'un endroit aussi pur et fragile … Oui, Harry avait la sensation étrange que s'il faisait un faux mouvement, tout s'en irait.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« Monsieur, » Merde, il fallait réellement qu'il apprenne à contrôler les mots sortant de sa bouche, « pourquoi m'avoir gardé ici ? »

Il put sentir les traits de son professeur se défigurer sous la surprise avant de revenir à l'indifférence habituelle.

« Vous me l'avez demandé. »

« Non, je veux dire, _vraiment_. »

Il se retourna légèrement et aperçut le haussement de sourcil interrogateur de son professeur.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Je pense que vous auriez réellement pu éviter que j'ai à rester ici. Et d'aut -»

Snape fut piqué au vif et l'interrompit en sifflant d'une voix tremblante de colère.

« Si vous osez insinuer que je vous ai retenu ici contre votre gré Potter -»

« Non ! Non, non, non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça, Professeur. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici. Avec vous. »

Héhé. Un peu plus, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte de Snape l'aurait franchement fait rire. Mais pas maintenant. Pas après avoir dit ça.

« Quoi ? »

Le visage encore juvénile du jeune homme prit une teinte rosée. Il commença à triturer ses mains nerveusement.

« Bref, je - … » il soupira d'exaspération devant son incapacité à formuler des phrases cohérentes. « Vous m'avez beaucoup étonné ces derniers temps Professeur. »

« Monsieur Potter, que ceci soit un compliment ou une nouvelle insulte, je ne vois strictement pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

_Presque pas_, pensa Severus. Son cœur se serra.

« Enfin, Professeur. Je viens de découvrir après des années de persécution », ironisa-t-il, « qu'en réalité, vous n'avez cherché qu'à me protéger. Aujourd'hui à nouveau, alors que nous ne sommes plus en danger, vous acceptez de me tendre la main. » _Vous êtes la seule personne dont j'ai réellement envie de demander de l'aide_, se dit Harry, interdit par cette simple réalisation.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »

Harry ressentit une brusque colère contre cette irritante indifférence. Même si elle ne l'avait point effleuré depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle lui semblait maintenant déplacée. Ou peut-être attendait-il plus. Aucune idée.

« Oui, bien c'est bon, je crois avoir compris être votre perpétuel fardeau. »

Un regret insidieux s'insinua dans le ventre de l'homme. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être honnête envers le gosse ? Envers lui-même ? Il vit qu'il s'était détourné pour contempler à nouveau son havre de paix. _Se chamailler ici, c'est presque un sacrilège._ Oui, il devait probablement dire quelque chose de réconfortant.

« Vous ne me dérangez pas. »

Bon. C'était un début. Est-ce que le gamin arriverait à voir l'effort produit ?

Vu la mine un peu plus réjoui qu'il affichait, il y avait une grande possibilité.

« Vous ne me détestez pas ? » Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sourit ainsi ? Et pourquoi était-ce si dur d'empêcher ses lèvres de retirer à leur tour ?

« Bien sûr que non, Potter. » s'exclama-t-il avec un léger ricanement.

_Merde_.

Le sourire du gamin s'agrandit tandis que Snape s'imaginait se cogner le crâne contre des murs de brique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Les mots étaient sortis beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulait. Snape eut la soudaine et amère impression de se faire très vieux. Et un léger soulagement aussi. Il ne sut pas pourquoi. Il valait mieux ne pas le savoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes en silence, le confort mutuel ressenti ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. L'atmosphère émanant de l'endroit était essentiellement délassante. Mais un Gryffondor curieux l'est à chaque seconde de sa vie.

« Quelle taille fait votre jardin ? »

« Je l'ai conçu magiquement, de sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de limites véritables. »

Severus se sentit fier en entendant le « Wow » du jeune homme. Il avait vraiment investi beaucoup de temps dans ses plantations, dans chaque graine inséminée dans la terre, … Puis, sans notion du temps, ils continuèrent leur promenade.

« Pourquoi venez-vous ici ? »

Snape eut un autre soupir. Décidément, ce gosse était une machine à question.

« Ca me détend. J'y ai aussi quelques plantes rares dont il faut que je m'occupe. »

« Vous n'utilisez pas un peu d'aide pour cela ? »

« On ne devrait pas sous-estimer les bienfaits des travaux manuels. M'occuper des plantes me permet également de faire le vide quelque part. »

Harry hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

Severus s'arrêta soudainement. Il s'approcha brusquement d'un buisson et sortit de sa poche un sécateur, avec lequel il coupa délicatement une fleur orange.

« Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? »

Snape affichait un air assez satisfait en contemplant les pétales.

« Oui, Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? »

« C'est une plante que j'ai découverte en Amérique du Sud. Elle permet dans les bonnes décoctions de sauver la vie de certains enfants atteints par le maléfice du Coupe-Oreille. »

« Oh. C'est merveilleux. »

Snape lui jeta un regard ironique.

« Il me semblait vous l'avoir dit, en première année, que les potions sont un art non négligeable Potter. »

Harry eut un sourire triomphant.

« Et je vous ai toujours écouté. Je n'ai juste pas de très bonnes dispositions j'imagine … »

_Vous êtes foutrement doué, Potter. Je vous ai simplement toujours relégué au rang d'imbécile notoire à cause de votre géniteur. _

« Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça. »

Une fois la mâchoire du Survivant remise en place, ils poursuivirent le chemin.

Ils débouchèrent alors au beau milieu d'une carrière éclairée par les doux rayons d'un soleil timide. Une fois de plus, Harry eut le souffle coupé. Snape savoura l'effet procuré par son jardin. Sa plus grand œuvre d'art, un véritable aboutissement de plusieurs années de travail.

Néanmoins, sa fière béatitude fut interrompue par un bruit suspect.

« Oh. » avoua son élève, « Je crois bien que j'ai un petit creux. »

Snape jeta un œil à sa montre. 12h31. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que lui et le gamin étaient partis. Inconcevable, ils n'étaient sortis de la maison que depuis une demi-heure tout au plus. Pourtant, le joujou moldu était formel. Snape se ressaisit. D'un claquement de doigt, un panier apparut devant lui. Il installa devant Harry un plateau garni de quelques plats. Il lui sembla voir Potter se pourlécher les babines avant de le voir, l'air confus.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Potter. »

Harry gloussa.

* * *

Ce n'était qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils avaient regagné la maison. Severus était abasourdi, la journée s'était écoulée comme un instant. Après leur pause pour la collation, ils avaient doucement continué leur promenade, en discutant ou en prolongeant certains silences.

Etonnement, ça ne paraissait pas désagréable de rester sans parler. Snape profitait enfin du calme après une année scolaire éprouvante. La présence du gamin ne constituait pas une invasion notable, ni désagréable. Sa compagnie, il l'avait découverte durant l'après-midi, est fort plaisante. Il avait de la répartie, de l'intelligence et au grand dam de son professeur, un très bon humour sarcastique. Et Harry … Et bien Harry profitait de la force tranquille de son enseignant. Il avait été néanmoins étonné de remarquer que les convictions de Snape, pour le peu qu'il avait entraperçu aujourd'hui, lui avait drôlement plu. Savoir ce que l'homme pensait était follement intéressant. Et assez remarquable. Souvent, si son point de vue n'était pas le même, Snape parvenait sans difficulté à lui faire voir les aspects intelligents de son opinion. Malgré l'obstination naturelle du Gryffondor, il n'avait pas de mal ici à changer son avis.

Ils étaient à présent tous deux installés sur les canapés du salon, à se réchauffer devant un imposant feu de cheminée. Harry sentait la chaleur soufflée par les âtres du bout de ses doigts fins. Il remua les pieds pour mieux sentir la température des flammes.

Snape quant à lui, gardait les yeux fixés sur la danse brûlante devant lui. Les étincelles fusaient et craquelaient en dehors du foyer. Il n'y avait pas de bruit plus réconfortant. Il en vint à la conclusion que ces vacances se déroulaient plutôt bien, malgré son invité inattendu. Harry était d'ailleurs remarquablement sympathique. Sa popularité n'était plus franchement un mystère depuis quelques années. _Il possède les qualités ultimes d'un bon ami : loyal, courageux, honnête, heureux, …_ _Mais il a aussi tous les défauts de ces foutus petits lions : têtus, imbéciles, précipités, bourrins, … _

Brrrrref.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lionceau en question. Avant de sourire.

Le Survivant s'était assoupi, le menton tombé sur son propre torse et les lunettes glissant petit à petit de l'arrête de son nez. Le ronflement pouvait poindre à n'importe quel moment. Severus le prit dans ses bras, ignorant les suppliques de son elfe surexcité, et le monta jusque dans sa chambre.

Il déposa la légère, bien trop légère silhouette du Gryffondor sous les draps et reposa les couvertures sur lui. Alors qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte, un soupir le freina. Se retournant, il vit son élève, les yeux semi-ouverts sur lui.

« Professeur ? … Que se passe-t-il ? », marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Vous êtes fatigué, je vous laisse vous reposer. »

« Non, non je ne suis pas fatigué, restez un peu avec moi. »

« Allons, regardez-vous. Vous tombez de sommeil. Je ne serai pas loin. »

Harry sembla se faire à cette idée. Pourtant, désinhibé par les vapeurs de Morphée, il ajouta :

« Vous viendrez dans mon rêve ? »

Severus sentit son cœur faire un léger bond. _De la peur, ça doit être ça. Je ne veux pas devenir un vilain chevalier servant non plus. Je suis Severus Snape, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, le directeur de la maison Serpentard, le Maître des Potions le-_

« Professeur ? »

« Oui, Harry. Je viendrai. »

_Merde. _

« Merci … »

_Merde. Merde._

« Je vous ai entendu m'appeler Harry. »

_Triple merde. _

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, glacé par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche sans aucun contrôle. Il devrait coudre ses lèvres. Ou tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, ça serait moins radical et douloureux.

_Imbécile !_

Il partit se chercher un verre qu'il remplit de scotch et le vida tout aussitôt. Il se sentait coupable de laisser un rapprochement s'opérer entre lui et son élève. Il avait une éthique, un code d'honneur professoral à respecter ! Il s'infligea une baffe mentale en réalisant que sa conscience était en réalité occupée à chercher où exactement dans le règlement de Poudlard était-il stipulé qu'une relation professeur-élève était interdite.

_Non_. Tout ceci était impossible. Un suicide prémédité. A éviter plus que la fin du monde. Un cataclysme à fuir coûte que coûte.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que son simple prénom glissait si merveilleusement bien sur ses lèvres ?

Il était maudit.


	4. Dans tes rêves ou tes souvenirs

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée de vous avoir fait trop attendre avant d'écrire la suite mais j'ai eu un programme très chargé entre-temps et je n'ai pu m'occuper d'aucunes de mes histoires ! Mais rassurez-vous, j'espère reprendre un rythme normal de publication ! En tous les cas, je souhaite de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il y a quelques avertissements à ce sujet. Je vous demande de bien voir la rubrique concernée par ça et dès que vous avez lu ces quelques remarques ou que vous n'y prêtez pas attention, alors je peux commencer à vous dire : bonne lecture ! Et puis, j'apprécie toutes remarques bonnes et constructives qui me permettent de m'améliorer ! **Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews AVANT de mettre le chapitre. J'espère pouvoir le faire dans le courant de la semaine et je suis vraiment désolée à propos de cette petite montée de ma côte de flemme...Sorry guys ! **_

**Disclaimer : **_Vous savez tous que les personnages et le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement, le scénario non plus ! J'ai juste répondu à un défi que j'ai beaucoup aimé et qui avait été proposé par Fyline que j'embrasse très fort ! Donc, la seule chose qui m'appartient c'est ma façon d'écrire qui est...pourrie. Arg._

**Résumé : **_Alors que Severus s'attendait à passer des vacances tranquilles dans sa maison en Normandie, un élève- pas nimporte lequel- vint jouer l'invité surprise. Le Maître des Potions se retrouve alors à jouer l'infirmier de Harry Potter. Le tout s'en avoir dit un moindrepetit mot à Dumbledore…Seulement, Severus s'inquiète sur la santé de sonfragile protégé qui fait des rêves étranges et de plus en plus violent...L'histoire qui retrace des vacances pas comme les autres._

**Avertissement : **_Je préfère prévenir que guérir…**Cette histoire n'est pas un compte pour enfant**…Harry Potter semble avoir été malmené pendant sa capture et il n'en est pas revenu indemne. De plus, cette histoire est **un slash, une relation concernant deux hommes, ici Riry et **__**Sevy** . Ce chapitre est assez spécial puisqu'il contient une scène de viol non explicite, bien entendu. Ceux que cela viendrait à choquer, je vous prierais de bien foutre le camp avant de me bombarder de remarques incendiaires. Merci. _

**Pairing : **_Et pour ceux qui sont un peu lent et qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris, **cette histoire est un HARRY POTTER x SEVERUS SNAPE** ! Et ça ne va certainement pas changé ! Donc homophobes ou prudes et chastes de première classe, DU BALAI !_

**Important : **_Plusieurs passages de ce chapitre seront en italique mais ils indiqueront des scènes du passé, des flashs-back et non pas des notes d'auteur ou d'autres choses._

_Voilà, j'ai fini ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Et à vos reviews ! _

**OOooOO**

* * *

**Des vacances pour guérir**

**4. Dans tes rêves...ou tes souvenirs**

_Il faisait froid._

_Le sol était dur._

_Et sale._

_Un léger courant d'air à vous hérisser les poils s'infiltrait de temps en temps par la fente en dessous la porte délabrée._

_Harry essaya de se redresser, mais il ressentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau des côtes et gémit de souffrance. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se promenèrent lentement sur la pièce éclairée par un seul allogène au plafond, qui parfois tressautait et grésillait lugubrement. Le papier peint d'un vert délavé, salit et troué par endroit, se décollait des murs humides._

_Enfin, le silence. Presque oppressant._

_Ecrasant._

_Harry, en bougeant, s'aperçut que ses vêtements lui avaient été retirés et que sa peau nue se frottait et contrastait avec le parterre glacé._

_Et le jeune homme se souvint._

_De tout._

_Comment._

_Quand._

_Pourquoi._

_Qui._

_Combien de fois._

_Et tout ça, revenu en un seul instant devant ses yeux, ne put empêcher ses larmes de tomber sur ses joues salies._

_Chaque jour, le même scénario se déroulait._

_Un scénario inévitable, répétitif._

_Fatal._

_Soudain, le son de pas résonna dans le couloir. Immédiatement, Harry s'écrasa sur le sol, priant pour qu'ils le pensent endormi et qu'ils ne veulent pas le réveiller._

_Cependant, au fond de lui, malgré le peu d'espoir qui demeurait, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça._

_La porte s'ouvrit en même temps que la lumière fut éteinte. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots._

_En dépit de ses efforts, une main le retourna brutalement sur le ventre et l'homme retira sa cape, qui vint se froisser sur le sol._

_- Non…S'il vous plait…Non, supplia le Survivant._

_- La ferme !_

_-Pitié…non…NON !_**

* * *

**

**-** POTTER ! Réveillez-vous par la Barbe de Merlin !

Les yeux mouillés et un cri pendant au coin de la bouche, Harry Potter se réveilla, inspirant fortement et sortant de son cauchemar.

En quelques secondes, il reprit pieds et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus dans cet infâme domaine, dans cette piècesi sombremais bel et bien dans la maison rassurante de son professeur de potions, Mr Snape, qui le fixait avec un air inquiet.

Et tout de suite, un grand soulagement l'envahit. Et de la joie. Et de l'amour…

Le jeune homme était tellement reconnaissant envers son professeur ! Puis, à vrai dire, il se sentait vraiment bien ici…Il découvrait chaque jour une nouvelle facette de son enseignant et l'homme qu'il pensait sadique et ennuyeux se révélait compréhensif, apaisant et réconfortant. Une fois de plus, il le réveillait en plein cauchemar et il le sortait de ses ténèbres. Il ne put se retenir d'aller se nicher dans les bras du Maître des potions qui de nouveau, l'accepta et le berça tendrement.

- Vous savez très bien comme moi que nous devons faire quelque chose, Mr Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. La fatigue vous paralyse le cerveau ou vous avez une montée d'orgueil ? Dit-il faussement méchant. Vous devez me dire ce qu'il ne va pas et vous vous sentirez probablement mieux.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra au souvenir du cauchemar et à la pensée d'avoir à le raconter et à le revivre. Certes, il avait confiance en son professeur. Mais il ne voulait absolument pas tout lui dire. Il le verrait probablement comme quelqu'un de sale et de répugnant et le jetterai tout de suite, là où il n'aurait plus aucun refuge, protection et bras sécurisants…Non, c'était définitivement non. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter.

Severus, ayant entendu par mégarde les dernières pensées de son élève, fronça les sourcils et contre attaqua.

- Sachez que peu importe ce que je viendrais à découvrir, je vous traiterai toujours avec respect, Mr Potter. Et en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, j'ai connu bien d'horribles situations ! Alors, n'ayez pas peur de me dévoiler votre rêve. Il faut vous soigner et je veux vous aider. Si vous ne combattez pas vos démons, c'est eux qui finiront pas vous engloutir.

Harry se sentit soudainement fondre sous de tels arguments. Il décida que finalement, il ne pouvait pas lui _dire_, il n'en serait pas capable. Cependant, il pouvait lui _montrer_. Car il ne voulait pas tout revivre, détail par détail, même si cela l'abaissa aux yeux de son professeur au niveau le plus bas. Il ne voulait pas avoir à utiliser des mots pour décrire _ça_. Ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir honte, c'était aux monstres d'aller se cacher ! Malgré cela, Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher une petite pointe d'anxiété de faire surface par moments.

- D'accord, murmura Harry en guise de réponse, aplatissant cette petite pointe dans un coin de sa tête.

- Vraiment. ?

- Vraiment. Seulement, je refuse de vous _raconter. _

- C'est ce que je pensais. Si cela vous convient, j'ai une Pensine au rez-de-chaussée qui peut être utilisée. Et je vais enfin pouvoir voir les petits fils de-... Enfin, je vais pouvoir savoir qui sont ces petits minables, grogna Snape avec une petite sourire forcé à la fin de la réplique et fronça son nez pour rajouter du comique à sa mimique.

Harry gloussa.

- Je suppose que vous ne m'accompagnerez pas ? Demanda Severus, ayant retrouvé son sérieux.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je...Je ne suis pas prêt à tout affronter encore une fois, même indirectement.

- Bien. J'ai tout de même espoir à ce que vous pussiez remarcher grâce à mes potions. Faîtes un essai pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Le jeune homme se focalisa sur son objectif, tendit ses muscles et se leva pour marcher à la salle de bains en titubant fortement et en prenant appui sur les murs.

- Je pense que ça devrait aller. J'ai en revanche besoin de votre présence pour vos souvenirs à mettre dans la Pensine.

Snape se leva du lit et marcha à travers les couloirs, Harry le suivant tant bien que mal. Arrivés à l'escalier, Severus se retourna et prit Harry dans ses bras afin que ses genoux se plient au niveau de son bras gauche et que son dos soit maintenu par son bras droit. Le jeune homme sentit encore plus la chaleur de son professeur et se nicha contre son torse, souhaitant y rester pour toujours et converser cette sécurité. Ils descendirent doucement les marches et arrivèrent devant le grand canapé où l'homme aux cheveux longs déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau. Il amena la Pensive sur la petite table basse et commença à extraire les fils de la mémoire d'Harry et à les mettre dans la masse tourbillonnante.

- Certains fils sont emmêlés et même abîmés et je vais devoir y faire quelques modifications. Ce sont probablement de très anciens souvenirs.

Pendant que Severus lissait les fils un à un avec une grande concentration et précision, Harry le regardait faire avec un air perplexe. Et si son professeur allait le regarder comme un moins-que-rien après sa visite dans la Pensine ? Comme quelqu'un de faible, de sans défense ? Et s'il le rejetait et le rendait vulnérable ? Comment allait-il le regarder après ? (_La pointe d'anxiété fait son retour !_)

- Arrêtez de vous tourmenter Mr Potter. J'entends vos pensées jusqu'ici et je démends toutes vos stupides interrogations. Je n'ai pas non plus un passé très glorieux et les situations dans lesquelles je me suis mis sont plus que traumatisantes. La seule raison pour laquelle je vais voir votre passé, c'est pour connaître l'identité de vos agresseurs et non pas vous rabaisser comme vous êtes porté à le croire.

Après ces quelques phrases, Harry n'osa plus se poser des questions et encore moins à penser fortement à quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus se releva avec un soupir, s'étira et finalement, regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va aller si je m'absente quelques heures tout au plus ?

- Oui, je pense que ça ira, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. De toutes les façons, j'ai Pooky pour veiller sur moi. _(Pooky ou Pookie, les deux écritures sont correctes. Prenez celle qui vous plait le plus. )_

L'homme acquiesa d'un signe de tête puis reprit le jeune homme dans ses bras afin de monter l'escalier et le laisser au chaud dans son lit.

- Vous reviendrez vite, quand même ? Demanda timidement le Survivant.

- Je l'espère, Mr Potter.

Snape se leva et sortit de la chambre, se retournant une dernière fois pour voir Harry qui somnolait tranquillement, un léger courant d'air planant dans la chambre. Il passa voir Pooky pour lui demander de veiller très, très attentivement sur lui et la prévenir qu'il avait déposé autour de la maison plusieurs sorts de protection dont elle ne devrait pas se soucier. Le petit elfe acquiesa tout de suite. Suite à cela, Severus redescendit les escaliers revint s'asseoir devant la Pensine. Il hésita longuement, fixant la masse argentée et se demandant s'il devait y aller et laisser Potter tout seul. Néanmoins, il se rassura bien vite en pensant que _personne _ne connaissait l'emplacement de cette maison, _personne _ne pouvait se douter qu'à l'intérieur se cachait Harry Potter et _personne _ne pourrait jamais entrer dans cette maison à moins d'être Voldemort, ce qui se révélait impossible, celui-ci étant mort et enterré six pieds sous terre. Il n'y avait donc _aucuns _problèmes.

Evitant de se poser plus de questions, il plongea dans la Pensine et disparut en un éclair blanc.

**

* * *

**

_Le Maître des potions atterrit dans un endroit qu'on ne pouvait certainement qualifier d'accueillant. A première vue, le lieu ressemblait à une sorte de cave, de cachot ou de sous-sol abandonné. L'ancien Mangemort inspecta attentivement l'endroit, afin d'emmagasiner le maximum d'informations et de pouvoir savoir où les coupables se cachaient, plus tard. Le lieu était complètement délabré, vide à l'exception de quelques lampes qui survivaient dans l'environnement hostile. A plusieurs reprises, Severus tourna en rond pour essayer de retrouver son chemin parmi toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il devait aller à droite, à gauche, tout droit ou bien faire demi-tour dans ce vrai labyrinthe. Une image de son élève s'imposa dans son esprit et il pressa le pas. _

_Bientôt, il entendit de faibles gémissements et il suivit progressivement le bruit jusqu'à arriver devant une porte fermée. Il avança sa main vers la poignée, se ravisa et la réavança pour tourner lentement la poignée et ouvrir la porte._

_Ses yeux s'habituèrent au manque de luminosité de la pièce et il en scruta les contours. Avant de tomber sur la forme sur le sol. _

_Certes, Severus avait vu le corps blessé d'Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci a débarqué dans son jardin. Mais là..._

_Là, c'était beaucoup plus grave. Le corps baignait dans une petite flaque poisseuse de sang sur laquelle son propriétaire était couché en position foetale. Immédiatement, le professeur eut envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, de l'emmener loin d'ici dans sa petite maison en Normandie. Et cette impossibilité d'aider Harry le paniquait et le plongeait d'autant plus dans une détresse dont il n'avait jamais eut la connaissance. Il voulait mettre sa main sur le front d'Harry, le bercer, le serrer et le ramener chez lui et ce, au plus vite. _

_Mais il ne pouvait pas._

_Il n'y arrivait pas._

_Et ça, c'était la pire chose que Severus n'avait jamais subit. _

_L'incapacité à avoir le pouvoir sur la situation. A aider quelqu'un quand il le voulait._

_Severus perdait le contrôle. Il perdait pieds. Son monde s'écroulait._

_Puis, une alarme retentit dans sa tête et il pensa à quel point Harry avait survécu à tout ça, il avait été fort, courageux. Severus devait être aussi fort qu'Harry. Il devait l'aider et le faire sortir une bonne fois pour toute de ce monde où un jeune homme de son âge n'avait pas sa place._

_Il secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées et reprit sa respiration en bombant le torse et s'approchant doucement du corps étendu._

_S'arrachant à la contemplation de l'étudiant brisé, il se retourna brusquement en entendant des pas dans le couloir. _

_Quelqu'un venait. Ou plutôt, des hommes venaient..._

_Severus allait enfin découvrir qui était aussi abominable pour blesser une personne sans défense..._

_Tout allait être fini. On allait arrêter les coupables, les mettre à Azkaban pour le reste de leurs vies, les torturer. Ou même le Baiser des Détraqueurs._

_Et Harry allait être heureux...Avec ou sans lui, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre normalement..._

_Le bruit des pas se rapprochait de plus en plus...Severus sentait son coeur battre à un rythme dément ; ça en était presque douloureux, il le sentait prêt à exploser, il l'entendait pulser..._

_Puis, il les vit. _

_Tout d'abord, il distingua une tâche sombre et bientôt, il put dessiner les contours de deux ombres qui glissaient presque sur le sol._

_Il se concentra et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir qui pouvaient être ces êtres._

_Les deux complices s'arrêtèrent juste devant Severus, là où le professeur put voir leurs visages. Le Maître des potions, reconnaissant les deux personnes, ouvrit les yeux en grands sous la stupéfaction._

_Des chuchotements commencèrent à fuser des hommes tandis que Severus plongeait dans un état de choc._

_- Non...Non, ça n'est pas possible..._

_Sans en avoir réellement conscience, il se mit à s'appuyer contre le mur, pour se soutenir et éviter de tomber._

_Et pendant que Severus reprenait ses esprits, les deux autres s'avancèrent dans la pièce et la porte se referma devant Severus avec un bruit sec._

_Un cri provenant d'une voix rauque sonna comme le glas de la mort dans le silence si lourd._

_- Nooon ! Pitié ! Non !_

_La torture avait commencé._

_Le Maître des potions était complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se pensait fort, capable de résister à ce genre de choses, les connaissant lui-même et les ayant parfois vus. Ce n'étaient jamais de bons souvenirs. Mais là, il y a quelque chose de différence qui changeait toute la situation. C'était Harry. Et ces cris, prononcés d'une voix déchirante entamait le coeur du professeur telle la scie du bûcheron dans le vieux bois. C'était insupportable à entendre. Cela vous arrachait toute pensée de cruauté et une pitié douloureuse vous envahissait immédiatement._

_Cependant, ce jour là et comme tous les autres, ces hommes -ces montres n'entendaient rien. Severus se demanda un instant si les deux qu'ils venaient de voir avaient des oreilles, si à leurs naissances, un médecin n'avait pas annoncé aux mères : "Votre enfant est né sourd. Il n'a pas d'oreilles.". Mais, ils avaient tout deux chuchotés près de la porte. Ils pouvaient donc entendre. _

_Peut-être avaient-ils un coeur de pierre. Ou alors, même histoire, il n'en avait pas. Pas de coeur. Pas d'émotions. Pas de vie._

_Ils devaient probablement être morts._

_- NON ! Pas ça ! Non ! Pitié ! NOOOOOOOON !_

_Severus ne put pas en entendre davantage et en quelques secondes, son esprit se ferma aux souvenirs d'Harry et il se sentit arracher de ce paysage de cauchemar, les derniers échos des cris dans la tête._

* * *

Il réatterrit sur le salon et ses jambes s'affaissèrent pour le laisser tomber parmi les coussins du canapé. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il ne put prononcer un mot, entamer une action ou changer de position. 

Son esprit était vide. Tout noir.

Enfin presque vide.

Il y avait encore ces cris.

Et Severus fut parcouru d'un frisson, un courant d'air se promenant lugubrement dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Cela fit son effet et le professeur put réfléchir de nouveau, malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Aussi étrange que ça pouvait paraître, il voulait voir Harry. Le prendre de ses bras. Le consoler. Lui dire à quel point il était désolé pour lui. A quel point il allait le protéger. A quel point il avait besoin de lui.

Il se précipita vers Pooky, afin de vérifier si tout s'était bien passé. Il passa par la cuisine, la salle de bain et d'autres pièces en la cherchant.

Elle n'était pas là.

Il partit donc voir à l'étage supérieur et parcourut sa chambre, les autres pièces où elle pouvait se trouver.

Personne.

-Pooky ? Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Un doute le saisit et il alla en direction de la chambre où Harry dormait. Il ouvrit la porte en rafale et se figea.

La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant le vent rentrer dans la maison.

La chambre était dans un désordre total.

Le lit était vide.

Harry avait disparu.

**A Suivre...**

**

* * *

**

**OOooOO**

_Alors ? Qui sont ces mystérieux kidnappeurs ? Où sont Pooky et Harry ? Est-ce que ses deux hommes auraient encore frappés ? Que va faire Severus ?_

_Uh. Toutes les réponses...au chapitre prochain ! Je sais, ma note casse un peu (beaucoup) l'ambiance finale mais je devais vous mettre des petits commentaires._

_J'espère que ça plu, étant donné le fait que ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas écrit sur cette fic, les trois premiers chapitres étaient déjà écrits depuis longtemps._

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire en attendant - ça prend quelques secondes et ça fait plaisir - REVIEWS !_

_Gros bezoox à tous !_


	5. Un Maître de Potion dans tous ses états

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ceux qui passent lire la suite de cette histoire. J'ai repris la plume après mes examens, profitant du temps libre qu'il m'était offert. Par ailleurs, le mois de Juillet étant complètement libre pour moi, je pense que j'essayerai d'avancer plus dans certaines fics que j'avais délaissées ces derniers temps, plongée dans les révisions. J'ai été contente du nombre de commentaires qu'a remportés le chapitre précédent. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'avais pas prévue la fin pour cela, je mentirais et ce n'est pas bien … XD Vous avez du tous vous inquiéter pour Harry et … je vous comprends. C'est pour cela que je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire, après quelques notes. XD N'oubliez surtout pas de continuer à laisser des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de les lire !_

**Disclaimer : **_Oui, je m'amuse beaucoup avec eux … Mais ils ne sont pas à moi ! Je les ai empruntés XD ! Merci M'dame Rowling, à qui appartiennent **réellement **ces délicieux petits personnages XD !_

**Avertissement : **_Prends garde, petit lecteur ! Tu t'aventures sur les terres du **yaoi** où les homophobes et les chastes sont chassés d'une manière peu conventionnée ! Je ne tiens à recevoir des critiques de ta part alors que tu es conscient de la nature de ta lecture. L'histoire que tu vas (ou peut-être pas) lire est une histoire représentant une futur histoire d'amour entre **deux hommes** dont l'un des deux a subit de traumatisantes expériences. Te voilà ainsi averti et conscient du texte que tu vas lire. Libre à toi maintenant !_

**Pairing : **_Juste pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, ceci est un HP/SS autrement dit, un Harry Potter x Severus Snape. °Très fière°_

**Résumé : **_Alors que Severus s'attendait à passer des vacances tranquilles dans sa maison en Normandie, un élève - pas n'importe lequel - vint jouer l'invité surprise. Le Maître des Potions se retrouve alors à jouer l'infirmier de Harry Potter. Le tout s'en avoir dit un mot à Dumbledore…Seulement, Severus s'inquiète sur la santé de son petit protégé qui fait des rêves étranges et de plus en plus violent ... Severus, malgré l'hésitation d'Harry avant son approbation, ne tint plus et découvre à l'aide de la Pensine qu'est-ce qu'Harry a pu subir. A son retour Severus est bouleversé et se met à la recherche de son elfe Pooky, ainsi que de son pensionnaire … Ils ne sont plus là …_

_Quelle joie de faire cette présentation, alors qu'elle peut-être tellement ennuyeuse à faire parfois ! Bref, je m'arrête là et je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de Severus et d'Harry. Bonne lecture !_

**Des Vacances Pour Guérir**

**5. Un Maître des Potions dans tous ses états**

Il partit donc voir à l'étage supérieur et parcourut sa chambre ainsi que les autres pièces où elle pouvait se trouver.

Personne.

« Pooky ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Pas de réponse.

Un doute le saisit et il se précipita vers la chambre où Harry dormait. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et se figea, pris par l'horreur.

La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant le vent rentrer dans la maison.

La chambre était dans un désordre total.

Le lit était vide.

Harry avait disparu.

Le cœur de Severus se compressa violemment et se relâcha, faisant battre son sang à une vitesse furieuse. Sous la panique, il cria d'une voix rauque et un poil chevrotante le nom de son protégé puis l'appela de plus en plus fort et se mit à courir, vérifiant toutes les chambres unes à unes. Lui, d'habitude si maître de ses sentiments, du contrôle de sa personne lâchait toute prise.

Lorsqu'il eut parcouru toute la maison, il lui vint en tête qu'il fallait probablement avertir quelqu'un à propos de sa disparition. Mais il repoussa tout de suite l'idée, Harry étant clandestin et risquait un danger supplémentaire si jamais ses ravisseurs apprenaient son lieu de séjour. Il pensa premièrement qu'Harry pouvait s'être perdu, être tombé ou s'être fait mal. Et dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ce serait un réel problème pour lui, qui était bloqué physiquement, en conditions difficiles et dans l'obligation de ne pas faire un trop grand effort.

Mais, dès lors où il était revenu de son voyage de la Pensine, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait saisi. Un détail, presque imperceptible, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Oui … _ça_.

Qu'il se sentait bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Peut-être aurait-il empêché cette tournure des évènements …

Avant de partir, bien que Severus eut fermé toutes fenêtres et portes, la désagréable sensation d'un courant d'air dans son cou l'avait dérangé, sans pour autant le mettre sur ses gardes. Qui se soucierait d'un courant d'air ? Cependant, alors qu'il découvrait l'enfer dans lequel Harry avait été plongé, ce même courant d'air lui avait caressé la nuque … D'autant plus qu'à son retour, il avait sentit la même chose.

Severus croyait dorénavant plus que jamais à un enlèvement et si c'était le terrible cas, il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Etaient-ils dans la maison avant qu'il ne parte ? Etaient-ils dans la maison depuis plusieurs jours ? Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Est-ce qu'Harry était en bonne santé ?

C'était ce qui lui emportait le plus à l'heure actuelle : savoir si Harry allait bien.

Le Maître des Potions fût surpris en réalisant toute l'attention et l'inquiétude que son pensionnaire suscitait en lui.

Mais, l'heure n'était pas à ses sentiments. Il fallait retrouver Harry. Et, Severus n'avait _aucun _indice. Malgré son voyage concis dans les bribes du passé, il ne s'était pas vraiment concentrer sur le lieu qui l'entourait, non pas qu'il aurait pu le repérer d'ailleurs … Son saut dans la masse argenté l'avait directement mené à une cave humide, refermée du monde extérieur où il s'était longuement promené, à l'aguets de bruits, intrus ou un simple détail auquel il aurait pu se raccrocher.

Severus s'assit sur une chaise, prit sa tête en ses mains et réfléchit, la meilleure chose à faire à l'instant. Se calmer … Inspirer, expirer … Rechercher Harry ? Oui, mais où ? Severus n'avait pas de pistes … Il pouvait faire une sorte d'enquête … Alors par où commencer ? Il n'était pas assez de magie en lui pour entreprendre une étude de chaque ville de chaque région de chaque pays …

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas mettre ses dons en potions à son service ? Ses foulées le guidèrent jusqu'à son « laboratoire », autrement dit le sous-sol où il entreposait potions et les expérimentait. Non, il ne détestait pas la lumière comme certains de ses élèves s'amusaient à dire. La vraie raison était que la plupart de ses mixtures avaient besoin d'une température basse et dans l'obscurité pour pouvoir se développer correctement. De plus, il s'était habitué au calme qui comportait de nombreux avantages.

Severus saisit un des gros volumes trônant sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque et le déposa en un bruit sourd sur un secrétaire en bois sombre. Il feuilleta rapidement, ses yeux vagabondant sur les pages poussiéreuses, avides de trouver une réponse. Après plusieurs minutes, les doigts du Maître des Potions s'arrêtèrent et l'homme afficha un sourire satisfait, l'espoir coulant de nouveau en lui . Une seule inscription sur la page, suivie de ses ingrédients et de sa préparation : _Potion de Repérage_.

Sans plus attendre, il se mit au travail, courant de son chaudron à ses armoires, baissant ou augmentant le feu qui ronflait en dessous de la préparation. Severus, après avoir mis tous les éléments, retourna à son grimoire pour continuer à le feuilleter et vérifia si d'autres potions auraient pu être utiles, histoire de trouver une chose à faire pendant le temps de cuisson, histoire d'enlever le visage d'Harry qui appelait à l'aide dans sa tête …

Quelques heures plus tard, une attente insoutenable dans le monde temporel Severusien, il put enfin mettre la potion en bouteille, puisque le livre précisait bien de la laisser mûrir durant une période déterminée. De plus en plus agacé, Severus fit les sens pas, usant la semelle de ses chaussures et pestant contre la lenteur de cette science, lui d'un naturel si patient.

Un gosse était en danger, merde ! Et il se retrouvait impuissant alors que sa – hum - de potions révélait ses pouvoir petit à petit. Si Harry était traumatisé de nouveau ? S'il disparaissait à jamais ? S'il … S'il mourrait ? Severus sentit son monde s'écrouler lors d'un instant et prit conscience d'une chose qui lui parut très claire à l'instant :

_Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry meurt._

Et il devait tout mettre en place, tout donner pour que cette possibilité soit écartée. Et peut-être qu'il ne ressentirait plus ce poids dans la poitrine …

Un léger tintement lui indiqua que la potion était fin prête. Il plaça une énorme carte de la France, puis de l'Angleterre, prit la mixture qu'il plaça dans un flacon spécial et en aspergea tour à tour les deux cartes, dans l'espoir de trouver un point lumineux et clignotant sur le papier. Mais … rien. Il recommença l'opération deux fois de suite, puis sur plusieurs autres cartes du globe. Et toujours le même effet. Harry ne se trouvait nulle part.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un voyant rouge, lumineux clignote à l'endroit même où était la maison.

'La potion n'a pas marché … La dernière fois aussi, elle m'avait joué des tours.'

Une plainte désespérée franchit les fines lèvres du professeur. Fuck, il n'arrivait vraiment à rien. Néanmoins, l'idée de rester là, les bras croisés à attendre que les choses se passent l'insupportait plus que tout. Peur ? _Severus Snape avoir peur_ ? Certainement pas !

…

Seulement, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré non plus …

Malgré cela, il devait continuer à chercher, à essayer. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve. Livres, potions et sorts furent tour à tour essayés … Et à chaque fois sans succès. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Ainsi enfermé dans son laboratoire, Severus eut un choc à la vue de sa pendule. Il était resté 4 heures d'affilé, à tester toutes sortes de techniques.

Il remonta les escaliers dans un silence de cathédrale. Au simple son d'une assiette posée dans la cuisine le mit dans tous ses états et le fit se précipiter dans la pièce.

Là, tranquillement munie d'un chiffon, Pooky séchait les couverts et les rangeait posément. Severus ne put tenir.

« Pooky ? Mais…mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'écria-t-il, franchement étonné et aux bords de la crise de nerf.

« Pooky essuie la vaisselle, Maître. »

« Oui, je sais ! Où étais-tu ? … OU EST HARRY ? »

Le petit elfe s'arrêta pour prendre le temps de réfléchir et, soudain, poussa un petit cri, se mettant à trembler et à hoqueter sa réponse.

« Pooky était … Pooky - hic – Pooky … ». Elle étouffa son cri d'une main. « Pooky ne se souvient plus ! Pooky ne s'en SOUVIENT PLUS ! » Brailla-t-elle. « Pooky devrait se souvenir ! Elle se souvient toujours ! ».

Severus manqua de tomber.

« Comment ça « tu ne t'en souviens plus » ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Trou – hic – de mémoire. Pooky bordait Mr Potter et … trou noir, Maître … » Murmura-t-elle, horrifié. Elle se dirigea vers le four et se mit la tête dedans, avant d'être brusquement tirée en arrière par Severus.

« Pooky, où est Harry ? » Répéta l'homme dont le cœur menaçait d'exploser et espérant que la réponse à sa question reviendrait à Pooky.

« … » . Celle-ci sanglotait bruyamment.

« Pooky, OU EST HARRY ? » Hurla-t-il. Même s'il ne voulait pas crier, toute la colère, la frustration et l'inquiétude qu'il avait accumulées remontaient et se déversaient sur la créature. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

« J'ai _besoin _de savoir, Pooky. Alors dis-moi où est Harry ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Maître ! » Gémit-elle avant de s'enfuir en direction de la chambre du porté disparu dans le but de vérifier encore et encore si Harry n'y était pas, priant elle aussi pour un miracle.

L'enseignant, resté dans la cuisine, glissa contre un des meubles de la cuisine et s'assit sur le sol. Trop d'émotions à forte doses l'avaient traversé.

Comment un gamin pouvait-il le mettre dans cet état ? Il était vrai que Severus, après avoir vu la Pensine ne pouvait rester insensible à la détresse de Potter. Il avait cru bon de l'accepter mais regrettait amèrement sa décision, vu le chemin et l'ampleur du désastre.

Dans quel pétrin était-il allé se fourrer en acceptant le gamin !

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas confié à Dumbledore ? Le petit aurait été en sécurité et il n'aurait pas eu un tas de problème …

D'un autre côté, il y avait quelque chose que Severus ne voulait pas s'avouer. Quelque chose d'important qu'il refusait d'admettre. Il le sentait, tout au fond de lui, gronder dans ses entrailles.

…

Eh … Eh ! EH ! Il y avait un truc qu'il avait dit et qui n'était pas bête …

…

Et la lumière fut, telle une révélation divine.

« ALLELUIA ! _Dumbledore _! » Pensa victorieusement Severus, poussé d'une énergie subite qui le fit se dresser d'un coup.

Deux secondes plus tard, il s'était ravisé.

Si le directeur apprenait qu'il avait gardé son petit protégé dans une maison où il n'était pas en sécurité totale, en piteux état à son arrivée et sans lui toucher un mot, l'enseignant n'en serait plus un.

Allons, il n'avait pas le temps d'être égoïste ! Il devait demander de l'aide en dépit de l'alarme qui sonnait dans sa tête.

Harry ne voulait pas être découvert et Severus l'avait gardé, sachant les risques que cela comportait. La faute, elle revenait à Severus et il devait l'assumer. Dieu seul savait les sermons, les jugements auxquels il aurait droit si l'idée lui venait d'aller quémander du secours et par la même occasion, révéler le secret d'un jeune homme qui lui faisait confiance.

Néanmoins, le cas était plus grave. _Harry était en danger_. Severus n'hésita plus une seule seconde. Il partit vers son bureau, s'y installa et prit papier et plume, plus décidé que jamais. Il enverrait une lettre à Dumbledore dans l'heure qui suivrait. Et il arrivera ce qu'il devra arriver : Severus allait probablement payer pour sa faute.

Sa plume grattait déjà le papier depuis plus de 20 minutes, relatant les évènements depuis le début quand Severus entendit un bruit. Pris d'un espoir soudain et inexplicable, il se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry. Mais en y arrivant, il s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours aussi vide. Découragé, il regagna son bureau, la vision de la chambre sans âme lui serrant le cœur.

« Professeur Snape ! » Héla alors une voix lointaine et guillerette.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de marmonner. « Voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant ! Ce gamin m'a décidément rendu fou. »

Avant que tout cela n'arrive, n'était-il pas bien, tranquille et sans soucis ? « Si ! » Se disait Severus. Seulement, il avait ouvert sa porte à l'adolescent, au sens propre comme au sens figuré et il avait aussi décidé de lui venir en aide. Là, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière …

Oui, la compagnie du gamin lui avait tout de même fait du bien …

« Professeur Snape ! » Répéta la voix sur un ton identique.

Severus haussa un sourcil et arrêta d'écrire. Il tendit l'oreille comme pour retrouver la voix et sa provenance. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il se leva afin d'aller se poster dans l'embrasure de la porte vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Face à un vide qu'il espérait voir comblé par la présence de son élève, il soupira et se retourna, prêt à repartir. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit la voix une troisième fois, il grogna et sortit pour remettre les voisins à leur place.

Et il tomba nez à nez, enfin pas exactement, avec Harry, posément emmitouflé dans un de ses capes et assis au pied d'un arbre. Severus crut faire un arrêt cardiaque. Harry, souriant comme jamais, le regardait et s'aperçut que l'homme n'allait pas bien.

« Professeur, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Severus s'appuya contre l'arbre afin de se calmer et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas sortit de son imagination.

« Que faîtes vous ici ? » Réussit-il à demander en essayant de s'apaiser.

« Votre jardin était tellement beau que je n'ai pas résisté à venir m'y promener. Je pensais que ça pourrait me détendre pendant que vous fouilliez mon passé. » Lui dit Harry, terminant sa phrase en un murmure, l'atmosphère lourde tombant tout d'un coup.

Snape ne put que contempler l'air triste puis joyeux de l'adolescent avant de se dire avec force _qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer_. Il se remémora alors les situations où il imaginait Harry et surtout, il se souvint de sentiments, ses foutus sentiments qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir, sa peur, son inquiétude et son regret. En voyant Harry joyeux, il eut soudain envie de se frapper la tête pour avoir pensé de telles choses et avoir éprouvé des telles impressions. « Quel vieux con. » se dit-il amèrement.

Il avait couru dans tous les sens, tel un imbécile ne sachant que faire sous le coup de la panique, avec l'espoir de trouver une solution à un problème qui n'existait pas. Severus s'en voulut terriblement.

« Rentrez. » Fut la phrase sèche, claquante qu'il trouva à dire.

« Mais je suis bi- … » Se défendit Harry.

« RENTREZ ! »

Il passa derrière Harry, qui, claudiquant, arriva jusqu'à la maison et s'installa sur le canapé. Severus ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer son saut d'humeur et partit au sous-sol en claquant violemment la porte.

Alors qu'Harry se posait des multitudes de questions, Pooky apparut, alarmée par le vacarme. Elle poussa un cri strident à la vue du garçon sain et sauf et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire et se détacha.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Pooky ? »

« Mr … Mr Potter est là ! Il est revenu ! Sain et sauf ! » Couina la créature.

« Bien sûr que je suis là, Pooky ! Je n'ai jamais quitté la maison ! »

« Pooky est si rassurée. Elle doit le dire au Maître ! Pooky doit le dire au Maître ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi devez-vous le dire à Snape ? »

« Parce que le Maître vous cherchait partout, Mr Potter ! Il était affolé ! Il a passé beaucoup de temps au sous-sol pour vous rechercher ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu si inquiet, Mr Potter ! Mais Pooky est si heureuse que vous soyez là ! Elle va aller trouver le Maître ! » Brailla-t-elle, commençant à partir.

Harry la retint.

« Non, Pooky. Ce n'est pas la peine. Il se sait déjà. »

Harry ne savait _franchement _pas quoi faire. Il avait semblé être resté assis sur le canapé une éternité, trop étonné par le comportement de l'homme chez qui il s'était « installé », du moins pendant les deux mois que constituaient les vacances.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées et sans qu'il n'ait vraiment la notion du temps précis, il savait les congés bien entamés. Pourtant, tout paraissait passer si vite. Peut-être se sentait-il si bien chez Snape qu'il ne voyait plus le mois de Septembre arriver. Après tout, on pouvait dire que cette maison et la communication avec le monde extérieur, cela faisaient bien deux choses distinctes.

Tandis qu'il plongeait peu à peu dans les bribes de la décontraction, les dernières heures passées dans le jardin lui revinrent en tête, non pas qu'il eut une envie pressante de se remémorer, mais plutôt parce qu'il lui fallait identifier la scène qui s'était déroulée et dont il était un des protagonistes. Donc :

- Harry, allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre touffu d'une apparence sécurisante, profitait calmement du jardin de son professeur, à qui il ne voulait pas penser, vu qu'il était probablement toujours dans la Pensine. Les chants d'oiseaux plus ou moins familiers lui caressaient de temps à autre les oreilles et venaient calmer ses doutes. Le vent l'aider à se sentir léger et aussi ridicule que l'idée puisse être, il la comprenait vraiment, le poids de l'expérience vécue portant sur ses épaules.

- Ensuite, il avait entendu un bruit qui lui avait semblé être un bruit que ferait Severus revenant du petit voyage. Essayant tant que mal de réfréner le sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait, il prit une voix décontractée et appela le professeur pour lui demander les nouvelles. Lui aussi devait être plongé dans ses pensées puisque son – ancien – élève du l'appeler à plusieurs reprises ; Harry sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas très très normal.

- Mais, Ô joie, Snape l'entendit, plus par surprise que par autre chose, fut la réflexion qu'Harry se fut à la vue du visage de l'homme. Après, les choses furent un peu plus confuses. Snape lui avait ordonné fermement – très fermement de rentrer sans explication face à son comportement inhabituel, sans oublier la tête qu'il avait faite en voyant Harry, plus que calme. Pour ne pas faire d'euphémisme, sa mâchoire s'était fracassée la gueule sur le sol.

…. Mais …. Le tout serait de savoir …. Pourquoi ?

Donc, Harry était revenu à son point de départ, à savoir le canapé sur lequel il avait pris place. Il commençait à se triturer nerveusement les doigts dans l'espoir qu'une solution s'égare miraculeusement dans son cerveau. Pour le jeune homme, l'explication serait la chose à faire. Seulement … est-ce que son enseignant voudrait bien lui adresser la parole ? Harry en doutait fortement mais, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il ne voulait pas que cette drôle d'ambiance s'installe dans cette jolie maison.

Il prit appui sur le bord du canapé et se hissa sur ses deux jambes, non sans une petite série de grimaces. Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à la table, la porte du salon et arriva finalement devant la porte par où Severus était parti furieux. L'hésitation fit une fois de plus son œuvre et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'Harry leva sa main et frappa trèèès doucement sur la porte.

Pas de réponse.

« Monsieur ? » Tenta l'adolescent. « Monsieur, je peux vous parler ? »

Pas de réponse bis.

Sans trop se gêner non plus, Harry entra et tomba sur un escalier aux abords sombres, guidant jusqu'à une source de lumière plus bas. Avec difficulté et au ralenti, le Survivant descendit les marches, poussé par la curiosité et par une forme de crainte.

A la dernière marche, il se permit de relever la tête pour scruter la pièce qu'il s'offrait à ses yeux. Là, le beau et grand cachot l'impressionna et il parcourut la salle comme pour avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et éclairait les nombreux livres, poussiéreux ou pas, posés sur une multitude d'étagères. A côté se trouvaient un bureau et un grand fauteuil, tous deux vides de toute présence de l'homme. Harry marcha jusqu'à un petit sofa où il trouva son professeur, allongé devant les flammes.

Endormi, il n'était que beauté, le reflet des flammes léchant son visage. Harry resta muet devant cette image de l'homme qui l'avait hébergé, si douce et si paisible. Et sans le vouloir, « magnifique » fut le mot qui vint clairement à l'esprit du jeune homme à cet instant. Il resta à le contempler, sans bruit, sans mot, sans rien. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne s'ennuya.

Mais un bruit dans les étages supérieurs (Pooky - vaisselle ?) lui fit ouvrir les yeux … et accessoirement tomber sur Harry, lui-même un petit sourire aux lèvres et les prunelles vertes fixées sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce vous faîtes ici, Potter ? » Demanda Severus. « Ne vous ai-je pas expliquer que cette pièce, dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, était interdit à tout autre accès que le mien ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé mais … j'avais besoin d'une explication. … Je n'ai pas très bien compris votre réaction, tout à l'heure, dans le jardin. »

Severus soupira et mit une main devant ses yeux, avant de se frotter le visage avec.

« Je n'ai pas à vous confier pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'a pris. » Mentit Severus.

« Tss ! Comme si j'allais vous croire ! Vous êtes, aujourd'hui en tous cas, un piètre menteur ! »

« Je ne vous le demande pas, ni votre avis, ni votre jugement d'ailleurs, je vous demande simplement de sortir. »

« Non, je ne partirai pas. Je trouve cela injuste ! Je me suis confié à vous ; pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas la même chose ? D'autant plus que je suis concerné dans cette histoire. J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

L'homme aux cheveux longs resta muet.

« Et je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir ma foutue explication. » Trancha Harry d'une voix sans appel.

Severus se résigna avec regrets et se retourna devant la cheminée, préférant de ne pas regarder Harry.

« A mon retour de la Pensine, je suis allé dans votre chambre et je ne vous y ai pas trouvé. J'ai commencé à paniquer et j'ai tout de suite pensé que vous aviez de nouveau été enlevé. Alors, j'ai cherché une solution pendant des heures durant, sans résultats. L'espoir partait peu à peu lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire une lettre pour informer de votre disparition. Avant de l'avoir terminé, je vous ai entendu dans le jardin et toute la pression accumulée s'est manifestée en soulagement puis en colère. »

« Non, il y a quelque chose que vous me cachez, professeur. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. »

A cet instant, Severus se retourna, fixa Harry et retomba sur le canapé.

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé à ce point … » Murmura-t-il.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« C'est tout simplement incompréhensible de ma part, je me connais tout de même … »

« Bordel, allez-vous enfin me dire de quoi vous parler ? » S'exclama Harry, cherchant désespérément à savoir ce qui mettait Snape dans cet état.

« Vous ne comprenez décidément rien ! Je n'aurai pas du être aussi inquiet à propos de votre disparition, j'ai cru mourir en regardant votre lit vide ! J'ai eu peur, vous entendez ça ? Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Cela veut dire que je me suis attaché à vous ! »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Il est absolument normal de s'attacher à une personne ! Vous devriez sortir un petit peu sou-…»

Une fois de plus, Severus lâcha un soupir et Harry s'arrêta, voyant qu'il n'avait pas saisi correctement les propos de son aîné. Celui-ci reprit avec découragement, baissant la tête :

« Vous voyez ? Ce n'est plus que vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne cherchez même plus à comprendre ! »

« Alors, expliquez-moi puisque je suis si bête que vous semblez penser ! »

« Bien, je vais vous le dire on ne peut plus clairement : Je crois que … que j'ai des sentiments pour vous … » Confia Severus, s'empressant de cacher son visage entre ses deux mains ouvertes.

« Et alors, ce n'es-… »

Le silence se fit tout à coup, comme si un verre avait éclaté, comme si Harry avait soudainement compris quelque chose. Il resta abasourdi à l'annonce de cette révélation, qui l'avait pourtant tant intrigué et qui le troublait maintenant. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il ne put poser qu'une seule question, celle qui lui était venue en tête après que Snape eut fini.

« Vous … Est-ce … Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous m'aimez ? »

**A Suivre …**

_Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé ! Il y a certes moins de suspense mais je voulais creuser un peu plus le côté sentimental. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours car je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'essayerais au fil de relectures, de m'améliorer et d'avoir une meilleure intrigue. Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues et je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis._


	6. Passé Présent

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à vous ! Voici pour ces chers lecteurs que vous êtes le nouveau chapitre de Des Vacances pour Guérir. J'espère que l'histoire poursuit un fil conducteur qui vous plait ou tout du moins, vous satisfait. J'ai de plus en plus de mal pour l'écriture, pour trouver le temps et l'envie. Néanmoins, je veux franchement continuer car je me souviens encore de ce bien-être inouï que j'avais en écrivant et en lisant vos reviews. J'espère de tout cœur que vous restez accroché, comme je m'accroche car vous êtes peut-être le plus important dans cette histoire. Donc une fois de plus, mea culpa pour tout mon retard, je plaide coupable petits yeux de chien battu mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, eheh. BTW, j'ai, entre temps, décidé d'ouvrir un recueil de drabbles et d'écrits HP/SS s'intitulant __Petites Douceurs Yaoistes__. Les updates y seront plus fréquentes alors, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un petit coup d'œil, avant de m'étrangler ._

**Disclaimer : **_Voici le fatidique moment de vous ré-annoncer que non, tous ces petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, oui ils appartiennent à une certaine J.K. Rowling, non je ne tire pas d'argent de ce travail, oui l'histoire est à moi, non je n'ai pas vraiment inventé le scénario, oui j'aime le chocolat, non je n'aime pas sortir de mon sommeil à cause d'un réveil – eeeerm. BREF._

**Avertissement**_ Prends garde, petit lecteur ! Tu t'aventures sur les terres du yaoi où les homophobes et les chastes sont chassés d'une manière peu conventionnée ! Je ne tiens à recevoir des critiques de ta part alors que tu es conscient de la nature de ta lecture. L'histoire que tu vas (ou peut-être pas) lire est une histoire représentant une futur histoire d'amour entre deux hommes dont l'un des deux a subit de traumatisantes expériences. Te voilà ainsi averti et conscient du texte que tu vas lire. Libre à toi maintenant !_

**Pairing : **_Mais voui ! Vous vous apprêtez bien (ou pas …) à lire un SS/HP, un Severus Snape/ Harry Potter ! Quel pairing …quel magnifique, brillant, superbe, délicieux pairing … _

**Résumé :**_ Alors que Severus s'attendait à passer des vacances tranquilles dans sa maison en Normandie, un élève - pas n'importe lequel - vint jouer l'invité surprise. Le Maître des Potions se retrouve alors à jouer l'infirmier de Harry Potter. Le tout s'en avoir dit un mot à Dumbledore…Seulement, Severus s'inquiète sur la santé de son petit protégé qui fait des rêves étranges et de plus en plus violent ... Severus, malgré l'hésitation d'Harry avant son approbation, ne tint plus et découvre à l'aide de la Pensine qu'est-ce qu'Harry a pu subir. A son retour Severus est bouleversé et se met à la recherche de son elfe Pooky, ainsi que de son pensionnaire … Ils ne sont plus là …Après ses gros tracas, ils retrouvent les deux et s'interroge sur ses sentiments. Harry lui demande alors._

_Voilà pour la présentation, mon petit bla-bla d'auteur que certains se plaisent à dire que j'espère avoir fait assez long cette fois-ci, uhuh. N'oubliez pas de __**continuer à mettre des petits mots.**__ J'aurai sûrement moins de temps pour répondre à vos reviews alors si vous avez une question qui demande ABSOLUMENT une réponse ou que vous en voulez une A TOUT PRIX, privilégiez le mail, étant donné que je réponds tout le temps par ce biais et que c'est plus rapide. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, de ce chapitre probablement tout aussi noir que les autres._

**Des Vacances Pour Guérir**

**6. Passé - Présent**

_Le silence se fit tout à coup, comme si un verre avait éclaté, comme si Harry avait soudainement compris quelque chose. Il resta abasourdi à l'annonce de cette révélation, qui l'avait pourtant tant intrigué et qui le troublait maintenant. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il ne put poser qu'une seule question, celle qui lui était venue en tête après que Snape eut fini._

_« Vous … Est-ce … Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous m'aimez ? »_

Snape, la tête baissée, écarquilla les yeux et releva le menton pour fixer Harry de la manière dont il aurait fixé quelqu'un qui venait de lui annoncer que Voldemort, ancien Bisounours, était son grand-père.

« Non ! Pas à ce point là Potter ! N'allez pas chercher le bout du monde ... » Répondit-il d'une voix grognon, recommençant à contempler le tapis.

Harry ressentit un drôle de sentiment qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître par une autre question. Ce besoin de comprendre était plus fort et pour le moment, c'était le sentiment inverse qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir.

« Alors expliquez-moi un peu quels sont vos sentiments ? Je suis perdu … je- … je veux savoir … »

Et Harry devina au regard du professeur que ce dernier était dans un état similaire, comme confus dans un océan de choses dont on n'attend pas l'apparition. Malgré son malaise, Snape se força à parler, dans le but d'extorquer le mal.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour vous dire … A mes yeux, ces sentiments ressemblaient à un attachement fort, profond, à beaucoup d'affection et de respect … L'amour … Non, je ne pense pas. » Dit-il avec une petite voix, son regard semblant regarder autre chose ou perdu dans une nouvelle réflexion.

Harry ne pouvait se détacher de cette vision du professeur. Il était fixé et ses yeux refusaient de regarder autre chose. Le jeune homme était fasciné parce qu'il voyait, un homme dans l'hésitation, et surtout son professeur, était quelque chose de rare dans sa vie, presque inexistant. Et alors, Harry trouva que quelque chose avait changé. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'avait bouleversé et qui l'avait fait prendre conscience, accepté : Severus Snape, son professeur autrefois détesté n'était pas méchant. C'était un homme qui comme tous les autres était aujourd'hui en proie au doute, à la confusion.

Il décida d'agir à l'instinct, de ne pas laisser s'échapper cette brève volonté et de faire pour une fois dans sa vie, ce qu'il décidait lui. Ni une, ni deux, Harry s'approcha du professeur toujours installé sur le canapé et se planta devant lui. Celui-ci, curieux, aperçut les chaussures et fronçant les sourcils, prit le courage de lever la tête vers son élève. Il vit alors un Harry décidé avec néanmoins une pointe de rouge sur les joues, les yeux plus verts que jamais et la bouche entrouverte, prête à livrer un secret et laissant échapper un souffle anormalement plus accéléré.

A la plus grande surprise – la votre et celle de Snape, Harry repoussa Snape contre le dossier, afin qu'il soit confortablement installé et s'invita sur les genoux de l'adulte, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune homme voyant son professeur muet mais néanmoins les yeux exorbités, continua et passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs afin de dégager le visage de l'homme qu'il embrassa la seconde d'après. Bizarrement, ces deux secondes de stupéfaction passées, Severus ne ressentit pas le besoin, l'envie d'arrêter Harry et à contrario, ressentit la forte envie de mettre ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme, de la rapprocher de lui, de plaquer sa main sur la courbure musclée du bas du dos. Harry, dans un vif soupir, en profita pour penser à approfondir le baiser, non sans l'approbation directe de Snape.

Le Maître des Potions n'avait plus rien en tête, sauf les formes qui se pressaient contre lui, sauf la bouche si douce et voluptueuse d'Harry, cette peau, cette chaleur, sauf cette douceur incroyablement agréable qui coulait en lui. Tous deux contentaient mutuellement leurs besoins d'affection, depuis si longtemps insatisfaits et à ce moment précis, tous ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin de se serrer, de se toucher comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle s'accrocher, le seul moyen de se sauver. Ce contact était si délicieux, si sucré, si plaisant qu'ils ne faisaient qu'en redemander rapidement, de peur que tout cela ne s'évanouisse.

Severus ne pensait plus qu'à Harry, qu'à son visage, qu'à son corps fin et sa peau douce. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser, le découvrir et le serrer si fort, tellement fort. Jamais il n'avait connu en sentiment aussi bouleversant et le submergeant avec une telle puissance dans un contact charnel. Si on lui avait demandé quelle heure, quel jour, quelle année ou même son prénom, le professeur n'aurait pas su répondre. Tout lui importait si ce n'était que lui et Harry était là. Maintenant. Ici. Et comme ils l'espéraient tous deux, peut-être pour toujours.

Harry, transporté par cette brusque montée de la température, cette nécessité si intense, commençait à rouler des hanches, montrant à Snape ce désir qui le brûlait. Celui-ci sentit son pouls s'accélérer et son estomac faire un bond tandis que pendant un moment, croyant sa respiration perdue, il eut peine à l'avoir. Il sentait que toutes ces sensations étaient si bonnes qu'elles en devenaient irréelles et c'est ainsi que Snape se crut rêver.

Seulement tout cela n'était pas qu'un songe …

Une voix dans la conscience de Snape criait, hurlait, beuglait et braillait infernalement qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, que c'était immoral, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire ! Snape eut alors un éclair de lucidité, une sorte de baffe mentale qui le poussa à arrêter subitement leur étreinte et à se lever promptement. Harry, complètement stupéfié par cet acte, resta alangui sur le sofa. Il vit son ancien professeur afficher un air affolé sur son visage en passant une main qu'il amenait progressivement dans ses cheveux. Evitant soigneusement de regarder Harry, il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

« Où est-ce vous allez ? » Parvint à demander Harry, la voix faible.

Snape ne se préoccupa point de la question et s'approcha de plus en plus de la porte.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » S'exclama de nouveau le jeune homme, la voix plus forte, réalisant la fuite de l'homme qu'il embrassait plusieurs secondes avant. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas partir ! »

Severus sembla stopper sa course quelques secondes mais reprit bien vite le trajet jusqu'à la porte.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Criait désormais Harry, quelque part effrayé par cet abandon. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous- vous- … VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN LÂCHE ! »

Sur ces mots, le Maître des Potions s'arrêta, se retourna à moitié et murmura :

« Voici un point sur lequel je viens à être d'accord avec vous, Mr Potter … »

Puis, tandis qu'il repartait, Harry n'osa reparler, la gorge noué par les sanglots mais également sans mots après l'intense souffrance qu'il avait pu sentir dans la voix de l'homme.

Qui était donc Severus Snape ?

La porte claqua.

Voilà que tout se compliquait. Un faux pas, un seul minuscule faux pas, et toc, les voilà revenus à la case départ. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la case départ, _c'était pire_. Sur une échelle de zéro à dix, ils étaient parvenus dans les négatifs.

Quant à Severus, il se sentait dans un piteux état. Après être sortit de son bureau, il n'avait cherché que de partir de la maison, non sans s'assurer d'une protection maximale. Prenant sa voiture moldue, un vieux tas de ferraille que l'été lui avait permis de restaurer, il avait roulé jusqu'à une petite crique au bord de l'eau, où les nuages faisaient grise mine et où la mer cherchait à donner libre cours à son agitation. Drôle de climat pour la saison estivale.

Etrangement, Severus s'arrêta près de ce paysage qui ne cessait de le fasciner par sa force, sa terrible puissance, mais qui était pour lui en ce moment même propice à une utile réflexion qu'il accueillait à bras ouverts. Merlin savait qu'il avait eu envie d'embrasser Harry, et pour être honnête, qu'il l'avait encore. Ces lèvres tremblaient parfois, encore brûlantes du contact qu'elles venaient de goûter. Cependant, quelque chose en lui, un sentiment aux aspects amers s'était réveillé et lui avait vicieusement murmuré qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher au jeune, de par les évènements récents qui lui étaient malheureusement arrivés, mais également par la différence. Quel déchéance pour le Survivant, de fréquenter son ancien professeur, l'aigri Severus Snape.

Non pas qu'il complexait sur sa personne, Severus ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de Harry et pensait honnêtement qu'il méritait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas aussi terni, vieux que lui. Un homme au passé joyeux, qui saurait lui insufflé le bonheur dont Harry aspirait. Peut-être que son ancien élève allait souffrir mais cela ne serait que provisoire, et il s'en remettrait vite tandis que s'il prenait le chemin où Severus l'accompagnerait, il deviendrait difficile pour lui chaque jour, devant les horreurs du passé du Mangemort, des souvenirs du début de leur relation, eux qui l'avaient amenés chez Severus, ou encore devant le caractère de Severus.

Les prunelles noires de l'homme se perdirent au loin, caressèrent les lignes marines de l'horizon tandis qu'il soupira lourdement.

Crap. Il se sentait tellement mal. La honte le dévorait, la culpabilité lui serrait la gorge et la tristesse lui frappait la tête. Comment leurs relations allaient-elles évoluer maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Ne pas affronter le regard d'Harry, regard rempli de haine, de mépris et de dégoût. Oui, comme il l'avait dit ce dernier, il était bel et bien « un lâche », un minable petit repentit, un ex-sbire qui ne méritait rien, ni personne.

S'il le pouvait, Severus s'enfermerait bien dans une pièce où il n'en sortirait que lorsque la Mort frapperait à sa porte. La vie avait déjà été trop dure avec lui, ou avec les gens autour de lui. A quoi la poursuivre ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Si la dépression pour les autres était insupportable, elle était un peu devenue traditionnelle pour lui, qui à présent l'accueillait avec sympathie et profitait de l'état comateux qu'elle lui procurait pour _enfin_ réfléchir à sa vie.

Mais … bizarrement, ces dernières semaines, elle semblait le quitter, remplacée par … autre chose. Un autre d'état d'esprit qui n'était pas désagréable mais sûrement pas familier. Peut-être était-ce le contraire de la solitude qu'il avait du se trimballer toute sa vie ? Etait-ce ce sentiment qui lui avait fait peur ? Lui, le grand, le talentueux et ténébreux Severus Snape, effrayé par … l'Amour ? Il l'avait pourtant connu auparavant …

Oui, mais pas aussi délicatement pour finalement être aussi fort … Cet amour le rendait si vulnérable. _Comme avant _… L'erreur de son passé était à ne pas refaire, les leçons avaient été tirées. Il était hors de question qu'Harry et lui vivent une histoire d'amour, dont il connaissait la fin tragique. Harry ne devait pas vivre ce que Severus avait vécu, ce passé que les visions du jeune homme lui avaient si douloureusement rappelé. Harry avait encore la chance de s'en sortir, de ne pas tomber.

Severus quitta des yeux la mer, enfin décidé sur la suite des évènements. Lui, Severus Snape, n'allait plus céder. Il lui fallait redevenir le professeur froid qui l'avait si longtemps protégé. Sa décision était prise. Et irrévocable. Avec fermeté, il fit demi-tour, rentra dans sa voiture et prit la direction de la maison. Une fois là-bas, il ouvrit la porte, se concentrant pour faire disparaître la dernière once de crainte qu'il gardait et prit un air impassible.

Le Masque était mis.

Deux secondes après qu'il eut refermé sa porte, une petite silhouette arriva et se jeta sur lui.

« Maître ! Où était passé le Maître ? Pooky et Mr. Potter se sont demandés ! Oh, tant d'inquiétude ! » Couina-t-elle en serrant la jambe droite de Severus dans ses petits bras verts.

Severus fut tout de même légèrement surpris par la préoccupation de son invité sur son sujet. Soudain, alors que Pooky refusait de s'éloigner de Snape, Harry apparut au bout de la pièce, un air froid sur le visage.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

Sa voix était sèche, et il était clair qu'il lui en voulait encore. Qu'importe. Severus le fixa quelques instants en s'efforçant de prendre un regard sévère et passa près de lui sans lui répondre. Harry lui saisit violemment le bras.

« Hey. J'ai demandé où est-ce que vous étiez. » Répéta Harry lentement, la colère bouillant en lui.

Les yeux de Severus fixaient le regard insolent du jeune homme mais il les détourna pour les poser sur la prise que la main du Survivant avait sur son bras.

« Lâchez mon bras. » Claqua sa voix.

Harry ne cilla pas.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le répéter Potter. »

Devant l'aura menaçante que dégageait l'homme, Harry obéit, non sans une franche rage marquant son visage. Son expression faciale démontrait clairement le choc qu'il avait à l'appellation de son nom de famille. Severus dépassa Harry, ne cédant pas sur sa décision, et partit pour ranger ses affaires.

La fermeté dont il faisait preuve n'était que bénéfique pour le gamin … mais elle lui faisait tellement mal à lui. Encore plus de mal qu'elle pouvait en faire à Harry. Il se rendait compte que s'il pouvait, il irait se jeter aux pieds d'Harry, pour lui demander pardon et l'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas. Rappelons le, il _n'avait pas le droit._

Severus, tourné vers la penderie pour ne pas avoir à regarder les pupilles si vertes de son invité – pas encore- , grogna sous la stupidité qu'il allait devoir adopter. Toujours sans un mot à l'égard d'Harry, il parcourut lentement la maison jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Là, devant le panneau de bois, il se ravisa sous l'importance des souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête.

« Pooky, » Appela-t-il alors, « amène-moi une plume et un parchemin … _dans le salon_. »

L'elfe s'exécuta en un quart de seconde, toute frétillante, pendant que Severus prenait place dans la pièce principale. Harry apparut à son tour.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Severus se maudit intérieurement mais resta silencieux.

« Ah. Je vois. On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. On … on _ignore_. Répugné, Mr. Snape ? »

Les yeux de l'interpellé restaient fixes, évitant délibérément le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Quand je me suis offert à vous ? Vous avez aimé me repousser ? Me faire sentir honteux ? Me faire pleurer et me faire sentir … si minable ? Dites-le. Dites moi que vous avez aimé partir, que vous avez aimé prendre la revanche que vous rêviez de prendre toutes ces années. »

Severus crut commencer à transpirer sous l'effort de son silence. Il avait pourtant tellement de choses à dire, tant de choses à avouer. Seulement, le bien d'Harry lui importait plus que le sien. Il lui parut néanmoins logique de mettre fin à la tirade qui l'achevait peu à peu.

« Je vais écrire une lettre, Mr Potter. » Lâcha-t-il enfin. « Je vais écrire une lettre, pour vous permettre de quitter ces lieux. Vous allez regagner un autre endroit, tout aussi sécurisé. Dès demain probablement, ce soir peut-être, vous serez parti. »

Harry expira brutalement.

« Vous … vous ne pouvez pas faire ça … »

« Je suis sur le point de le faire. » Répliqua Snape.

Le Survivant se laissa tomber sur le canapé avoisinant, le regard horrifié et secouant légèrement la tête en signe de négation.

« Non … s'il vous plaît … s'il vous plaît … » Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. « Ne faîtes pas ça, je vous en supplie … Je vous le demande, en tant que faveur ! »

Severus, intrigué par la stupeur soudaine de son invité, l'interrogea du regard, non sans être poigné par les pleurs d'Harry. Sans pouvoir rien y faire, son masque, peu à peu, se fissurait.

« Ne faîtes pas ça … Je … Je me sens en sécurité ici, vous comprenez ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve pour vous – peut-être que si, après tout – mais … ne me faîtes pas partir d'ici … Personne ne sait … personne n'a la moindre idée que je suis ici et … c'est tellement paisible de le savoir, que personne ne viendra me trouver ici … Ici ... j'oublie ce que j'ai vécu, j'oublie mes problèmes … j'oublie tout … Laissez-moi rester avec vous … s'il vous plaît ? »

Il y eut un grand moment de silence, relevé par les reniflements discrets de l'homme le plus jeune. Severus restait figé, abasourdi par ce revirement soudain. Poigné par tant de vulnérabilité, de fragilité mais aussi de beauté venant d'Harry, toutes ses pensées sombres partirent loin, accompagnées de celles qu'il avait de le renvoyer autre part. Tandis qu'il se levait, Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pour cacher ses sanglots, qui restaient trahis par ces épaules, qui convulsaient légèrement.

Comment résister à cela ? Comment le repousser dans un tel élan de vulnérabilité ? Le Masque que Severus se forçait à porter n'était plus valable. Il lui ferait mal s'il le faisait partir, mais il lui ferait tout aussi mal de le repousser. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, Harry ne pouvait recevoir un tel coup. L'hôte se sentait à présent si fragile à son tour, devant tant de sensibilité, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était qu'Harry ne soit pas heureux. Bas les masques, pensait Severus tandis que sa gorge se nouait à son tour.

N'ayant aucun autre désir, envie, idée, besoin, Severus se posa aux côtés du Survivant, comme hypnotisé. Celui-ci releva la tête, et après un long moment, les deux hommes, sans se poser de questions, s'enlacèrent. Harry nicha sa tête au creux du cou de Severus, tandis que celui-ci vint à le bouger, le bras glissé sous ses genoux pour mettre Harry sur les siens, le torse de Harry faisant face à son propre torse. Toujours secoué de quelques larmoiements, Harry profita de la douceur de son ancien professeur pour se coller à lui.

Le jeune homme leva le menton pour fixer les prunelles noires de Severus. Simultanément, leurs lèvres allèrent délicatement à la rencontre de l'autre, sans aucune précipitation cette fois-ci. Severus mit toute la tendresse qu'il était capable de donner dans son baiser. Il rompit le moment en séparant leurs visages et essuya du pouce les dernières larmes coulant des orbes verts du jeune homme face à lui.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire, laissa échapper un court rire comme du soulagement, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Pooky, ayant vu la scène et maintenant les deux yeux grand ouvert, souffla un petit « Ooooooh. » puis repartit en silence, le papier à lettre et la plume à la main.

**A Suivre …**

* * *

_Voilà un autre chapitre de fni. J'espère qu'il fut à la hauteur de vos attentes :) Il vous suffit maintenant de laisser des reviews (voui, voui, voui ! Beaucouuuuuuuuuup de reviews.) pour que je me sente d'attaque à vous faire une joli suite :D Je vous embrasse tous et merci encore de votre soutien - patience - fidélité._


	7. Cicatriser

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ! Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour cette absence, ça m'avait énormément manqué d'écrire et d'enfin vous donner la suite. J'ai commencé à réfléchir à la fin. La fic devrait faire 10 ou 11 chapitres (ça dépend si vous voulez un épilogue ou pas). Bien sûr, toutes les réponses à vos questions viendront ! En revanche, je voudrais poser une question. J'ai été absente un bout de temps et je ne sais plus comment fonctionne les RAR. Il me semble qu'on a plus le droit de les mettre au début ou à la fin de l'histoire ... Parce que j'aimerais vraiment vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter, ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire est de Fyline, à qui je fais d'énormes bisous._

**Avertissement : **_Ceci est un slash, donc une histoire impliquant une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici masculin._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et vous fais de gros bisous_

_

* * *

_

**7. Cicatriser**

En dépit d'un caractère naturellement grincheux, Severus Snape se réveilla ce matin d'une humeur sereine. Les évènements de la veille et des derniers jours passés en compagnie d'Harry l'avaient beaucoup bousculé. Mais il sentait depuis hier soir que quelque chose s'était défait. Il avait réussi à se convaincre de se laisser aller ses sentiments pour son élève. Ce n'était pas l'orgueil qu'il lui avait dicté que ce que n'était pas de l'amour, mais purement le manque de réponse. Il se doutait que toutes ces … choses qui tournaient en lui relevaient d'une profonde affection pour son élève. Mais de l'amour … En était-ce ? Severus ne le savait pas. Malgré le fait que la question fut omniprésente dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours, il voulait se soucier avant tout du bien-être de son jeune invité.

Severus se dégagea lentement de ses draps, où le jeune homme dormait encore. Il avait accepté qu'ils dorment ensemble mais ne pouvait pas encore s'autoriser à toucher son élève. Il s'en voudrait, de profiter de cette candeur, de cette fragilité. C'était donc l'un contre l'autre qu'ils avaient pu passer une nuit paisible, reposante et pour le Survivant, dépourvue de cauchemars. Le Maître des Potions se surprenait lui-même dans sa tolérance et son laisser-aller avec Harry. Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de lui reprocher des choses, de lui montrer un aspect détestable de sa personnalité. Après avoir vu ce qu'Harry avait traversé par la Pensine, Severus avait été saisi d'une douleur incommensurable et désormais, seul le désir d'aider son élève, de le protéger et prendre soin de lui persistait. Au bonheur d'Harry.

En effet, le jeune homme profitait de ses vacances et commençait à penser qu'elles resteraient probablement un des meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie. Elle lui avait révéler une autre facette de Snape et l'homme qu'il détestait tant auparavant s'était métamorphosé en un homme plein de qualités. Chaque jour, ses douleurs physiques et psychologiques s'atténuaient doucement et il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Evidemment, le traumatisme persistait mais les efforts de son ancien professeur l'aidaient chaque jour à oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Il s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il trouverait un jour, un moyen de le remercier. Il avait conclu que non. Jamais assez. Le Survivant en revanche, sentait ses sentiments se muer vers l'amour. Il savait que pour l'homme, il avait toujours ressenti beaucoup de respect, malgré leurs nombreuses années de joutes verbales. Et la surprise de découvrir en plus, la protection qu'il lui offrait, la valeur que Snape lui accordait et toute l'affection qu'il lui donnait troublaient fortement Harry. Pour lui, il voyait désormais Severus comme un homme, un homme qui se voyait vraiment aimer et vivre avec comme il le faisait déjà depuis quelques semaines.

Severus laissa dormir le jeune sorcier, en proie aux mêmes questions que lui, et descendit l'escalier. Pooky accourut en entendant ses pas.

« Pooky n'a pas trouvé Monsieur Potter ce matin dans sa chambre ! Pooky est désolée ! » Dit-elle, des larmes embuant ses yeux bleus avant de s'écrouler aux pieds de Snape pour lui demander pardon.

« Allons, relève-toi » Répondit Severus avec un sourire tendre. « Harry est dans ma chambre. Il a voulu dormir dans mon lit. Il va bien, il dort encore. »

Pooky leva sa tête vers le Maître des Potions et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle se mit debout en une fraction de seconde.

« Pooky va préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le Maître et son invité ! »

Severus l'arrêta alors qu'elle commençait à partir pour la cuisine.

« Non, ce matin, je vais cuisiner. Pour toi et pour Harry. »

« Mais, mais … Non ! Pooky ne le tolérait pas ! » Gémit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Severus prit la petite créature dans ses bras.

« Mais si, voyons. Dis-toi que c'est pour te récompenser de ta gentillesse avec Monsieur Potter. » La rassura-t-il.

L'elfe de maison acquiesça avec sa tête, séchant ses larmes, prise de quelques hoquets. Elle et Severus se mirent à travailler ensemble, afin d'établir une jolie décoration dans la salle à manger, de préparer un somptueux repas pour l'invité. Severus, pour son plaisir personnel, avait mis un vieux disque de jazz des années 50 et sur l'air entraînant et les voix sensuelles des chanteuses noires, il agençait la cuisson des aliments pendant que Pooky lui amenait les différents ingrédients nécessaires.

Severus se retint de pousser un soupir de satisfaction à la fin de ses préparatifs. Tout était bien, beau. Il avait mis la table dans la véranda de la maison, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le jardin de la maison. Quelques oiseaux avaient déjà débuté leurs chants et Severus sentit l'atmosphère envoûtante du lieu. Il ne manquait plus qu'Harry pour ajouter à cet endroit ce petit grain de magie et de soleil qu'il demandait. Severus se remit à penser au Survivant et réalisa sérieusement que son ancien élève lui manquait.

Il décida ainsi de remonter dans la chambre afin de contempler le jeune homme dans son sommeil. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du lit et regarda l'adorable vision. Harry était toujours dans les draps, le torse reposant découvert. Sa peau hâlée exposait encore beaucoup de cicatrices, quelques brûlures mais ses plaies avaient beaucoup cicatrisé depuis son arrivée. Severus se mit à contempler la silhouette musclée et jugea pendant un moment que le Quidditch était un sport qui développait de nombreux muscles. Harry était tout simplement magnifique. Son visage gracieux, aux traits fins et à la mâchoire carré renforçait l'aspect masculin aussi bien que la grâce qu'il émanait. Et puis, ces _fesses _… _Oh, quelle paire de fesses_ …

L'homme se mit à rougir en prenant conscience des pensées qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de son élève, réaction normale pour un homme après la nuit, qui vint cependant troubler à nouveau Severus. En effet, il était à présent sûr et certain qu'il avait affaire à un homme, un _grand _garçon. Severus soupira devant ses réflexions, se mit une baffe mentale et sortit vite de la pièce.

* * *

Harry arriva quelques heures plus tard, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt, une main dans les cheveux et les yeux encore embués. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant la mise en scène de son professeur de potions. Il ouvra grand ses yeux pour la première fois de la journée et resta bouche-bée. Seule Pooky était à table, assise sur une chaise tellement grande pour elle que ses pieds ne pouvaient toucher le sol. Elle regarda Harry avec un grand sourire en lui avouant tout leur plan :

« C'est le Maître qui a pensé que cela plairait à Monsieur Potter ! Le Maître a cuisiné et décoré pour le jeune Harry Potter ! »

A peine avait-elle prononcé la fin de sa phrase que Severus apparut dans la cuisine, cheveux propres et dégageant une odeur de savon irrésistible. Il sourit devant Harry et Pooky, en voyant notamment le jeune homme ravi de son repas. Mentalement, l'homme aux cheveux longs devait user de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas détailler le corps légèrement vêtu d'Harry, le galbe de ses jambes, … _Arg._

« Merci … pour cette jolie surprise. » Lui dit timidement Harry.

« Mais je me dois d'apporter à mon invité tout le confort et le luxe nécessaires … » Répondit doucement Severus.

Malgré le fait qu'il était en apparence très calme, serein, Severus se posait un milliard de questions. Devait-il vouvoyer son élève ou passer au tutoiement ? Qu'est-ce que son élève avait pensé ce matin en se réveillant dans son lit ? Que ressentait le jeune homme pour lui ? Avait-il lui aussi l'envie de retirer son caleçon, voulait-il l'embrasser ? _Chut Severus._ Etait-ce de l'amitié, de l'affection ? … Plus ? Le Maître des Potions angoissait d'être aussi ignorant sur les sentiments d'une personne qu'il côtoyait pourtant tous les jours.

Il vit Harry se lever et se rapprocher de lui et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Le temps s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Harry, arrivé à sa hauteur, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, se pencher légèrement et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Cette dernière commença à picoter progressivement sous la douceur des lèvres du Survivant. Celui-ci se recula après son geste et sonda de ses deux émeraudes les orbes noires de son professeur. Cet instant ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes mais il parut aux deux hommes que le temps s'était arrêté pendant quelques minutes.

Puis, Harry baissa les yeux, ses propres joues écarlates trahissant son émotion et retourna s'asseoir. Il attrapa une brioche, la fourra dans sa bouche pensant s'empêcher de dire ou faire une autre incartade. Severus Snape resta interloquée quelques secondes, tourna les talons pour partir prestement. Ce fut une fois seul dans le hall qu'il porta sa main sur sa joue, cette dernière lui brûlant encore de bref contact physique.

Severus se mit une seconde baffe mentale.

* * *

La matinée semblait se dérouler calmement. Severus était assis dans son bureau dont il autorisait désormais l'accès à son invité, invité qui avait pris possession du sofa. Harry était à moitié allongé sur les coussins et tenait un livre à la main. Le calme faisait office de musique dans la pièce. Un soupir de bien-être traversa les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il détacha son regard du livre. Pour le poser sur l'homme au bureau. Harry détailla avec plaisir la concentration de l'homme, ses lèvres si sensuelles qui se pinçaient de temps à autre pendant qu'il écrivait, ses cheveux noirs qui glissaient lentement le long de la peau pâle de ses douces joues, ses sourcils qui se fronçaient par moment, son nez si élégant, long et droit, … Harry était sur le point de pousser un autre soupir, rêveur cette fois-ci quand il se rendit compte qu'il était d'un ridicule consternant. Le Survivant grogna et se mit à son tour une baffe mentale, tandis que Severus attiré par le bruit, releva sa tête, leva un sourcil pour regarder d'un air étonné son élève pestant contre lui-même.

« Nous sommes tous fous dans cette Maison » fut la seule conclusion à laquelle Severus put venir.

« A table ! » Cria Pooky à l'étage supérieur.

* * *

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé se retourna sous la douce injonction.

« Oui ? »

« Em … je me demandais si … vous seriez … d'accord, apprécieriez, seriez enchanté, ou- »

« Oui, probablement, » Coupa Harry, « mais de quoi faire ? » Il fronça ses sourcils en guise d'interrogation.

Severus prit une inspiration.

« De venir m'accompagner pour une promenade. »

Le sourire d'Harry illumina son visage.

« Oui ! »

* * *

Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette que lui reflétait le miroir. Avec peu d'assurance, il détaillait ses vêtements, ses cheveux, les contours de son visage. Contrairement aux dires des élèves à Poudlard, le professeur de Potions était doté d'un corps gracieux, musclé mais d'une certaine finesse. Severus était – on peut le dire – un bel homme. Il persistait cependant à vouloir conserver une apparence peu attractive auprès du milieu scolaire, de laisser ses cheveux gras et son corps dissimulé sous ses grandes robes noires. S'y sentant plus en sécurité, Severus réussissait par ce moyen à garder une attitude désagréable pour son emploi. C'était donc avec précaution qu'il s'étudiait dans la surface lisse de la glace.

Harry lui donnait envie, étrangement, de se dévoiler de manière plus avantageuse. Il avait lavé et coiffé ses cheveux, c'était habillé simplement et de manière élégante. « Ca irait » pensait-il. Il jura contre lui d'y prêter autant d'attention, tout ça pour Harry. Il sortit de sa chambre pour venir accidentellement se cogner contre lui. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux sorciers purent sentir la proximité de leurs corps et ce contact aussi sensuel qu'intime les troubla de nouveau. Bizarrement aucun des deux n'eut de gestes brusques pour se dégager de cette courte étreinte.

« Pardon. » Dit Harry d'une voix basse.

Severus revint à la réalité et se racla la gorge.

« Hum, non, pardon, c'est moi. »

Le Maître des Potions s'écarta pour laisser le jeune homme passer. Pooky les attendait en bas, les mains jointes, les yeux brillants et un sourire tirant ses lèvres de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Monsieur Potter et le Maître sont très beaux ! » S'écria l'elfe de maison d'une voix fluette.

Les deux concernés se jetèrent un regard gêné avant de regarder autre part. Severus quant à lui, expliqua à Pooky qu'ils n'allaient que faire un tour et qu'ils ne rentreraient probablement pas pour dîner. En sortant de la maison, Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Severus l'imita, et le fixa de manière interrogative. Difficilement, le jeune homme déglutit, ses yeux caressant la vue offerte par le paysage.

« C'est … c'est la première fois que je sors de votre maison depuis que … que … » La gorge serrée, il ne put finir sa phrase.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'approcher de lui. Le prit dans ses bras. Pendant qu'Harry étouffait quelques sanglots sur son épaule. « Shhh » fit Snape pour le calmer. « C'est fini tout ça Harry, c'est fini. ». Il frottait sa main contre le dos du jeune homme. Après un moment, Harry se releva et essuya rapidement ses yeux mouillés. Il fit un sourire en voyant l'expression inquiète de son ancien professeur et le rassura. Severus contenait sa rage en repensant aux évènements qui avaient amenés Harry ici, son état, ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Harry était fort, pensait-il, de s'être tant remis de ce traumatisme.

« Tout va bien. Je suis avec vous. »

Severus esquissa un sourire timide à son tour puis les deux hommes commencèrent à marcher. La maison de Severus se situait sur une petite colline qui surplombait la mer, dans un chemin qui montait sur la colline. Plusieurs personnes habitaient non loin de la maison, ils formaient ensemble comme un lotissement. Sur le seuil, ils pouvaient contempler différents paysages naturels : la mer au loin, les bois qui parsemaient les sentiers, le chemin qui bordait la falaise. Tout était délicieux. De la vue jusqu'à la brise qui venait caressait leurs cous. La lumière du jour déclinait progressivement, laissant quelques rayons de soleil illuminer les bords de la colline, des vallées. Ils pouvaient tous deux sentir la chaleur des derniers rayons les envelopper dans quelque chose de sécurisant. Harry aurait voulu prendre une photo. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il se débrouillerait pour passer toutes ses vacances ici.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin, qui passa par une petite forêt. Harry se délectait de la moindre vue qu'il avait, réellement émerveillé par l'atmosphère paisible et magique de la région. Il sursautait de temps à temps dans la forêt, effrayé par plusieurs bruits : un animal dans les buissons, des craquements au sol, … Severus s'empressait avec une moue amusé de venir à son secours. Il remarqua aussi qu'Harry demeurait tout de même assez apeuré après sa séquestration, il était toujours sur ses gardes, même inconsciemment. Quant au Survivant, tandis qu'il scrutait les arbres, les buissons, tous les éléments présents, il lui semblait presque que ceux-ci étaient mués d'une vie propre, d'une force mystérieuse et il pensa … que même cette petite forêt pouvait renfermer de la magie.

« Tu délires. » Se dit-il intérieurement.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la fin de la petite forêt et arrivèrent sur une grande prairie. Ils restèrent immobiles, fascinés par la beauté du coucher de soleil devant eux. La grande étendue d'herbe leur offrait un endroit confortable où s'installer, dont ils profitèrent en s'asseyant dans l'herbe grasse. Les yeux rivés vers le dégradé de couleurs céleste de fin de journée, un silence agréable prit place.

« Donc vous m'aimez. » S'enquit Harry tout à coup, d'un ton calme.

Severus se retourna vers lui, surpris de la question, ses orbes noirs grandes ouverts. Puis il comprit à nouveau l'ironie de Potter. L'étonnement se transforma en amusement.

« Vous aimeriez tellement Potter, que ce soit le cas. » Répondit-il avec un rictus.

« Allons, étant donné que vous nourrissez de tendres sentiments amoureux à mon égard, il me semble que vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. »

« Me voilà apaisé, je pourrais enfin changer le nom du totem à votre effigie que j'ai construit dans la cave. » Ironisa Snape.

Harry ricana avant de poursuivre.

« Je l'ai toujours su, que ces zéros sur mes copies étaient des cœurs mal dessinés. Que toutes ces retenues n'étaient que pour prolonger votre contemplation. »

« Vous m'avez percé à jour Potter, » (« - Harry. » Corrigea le Survivant) « Vous êtes _si _perspicace. » Continua Severus dans l'ironie. « Vous imaginiez mon état pendant les matchs de Quidditch ? C'était une vraie torture. »

Severus rit de sa propre connerie, celle qui l'amenait à déblatérer des insanités, n'apercevant pas la difficulté soudaine d'Harry à déglutir et respirer normalement. Il ne vit pas non plus le jeune homme approcher son visage du sien. Ne vit pas non plus son regard vert troublé par le désir brusque qu'il ressentait. Il sentit en revanche la main douce mais ferme de Harry se poser sur son visage, le tourner vers lui. Tout comme il sentit les lèvres de son ancien élève commencer à caresser les siennes avec ferveur. Il ne manqua pas de répondre cette fois-ci. Assis sur l'herbe, Severus et Harry commencèrent à approfondir le baiser, laissant à leurs langues le plaisir de s'explorer mutuellement.

Severus se sentait transporter par ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter d'embrasser Harry. Il souhaitait même continuer à savourer la douceur de ses lèvres roses, celle de sa peau. Il se pencha pour déposer une série de baisers dans le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci soupira sous ce geste. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Snape en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Severus se sentit de nouveau attiré par un autre baiser et une fois de plus, ne tenta pas de s'en échapper. Tout était décidément parfait.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Severus sente qu'il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent là. Il repoussa calmement Harry.

« Nous devons en rester ici Harry. Je ne veux rien brusquer. » Ses joues écarlates trahissaient son désir pour le jeune homme.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Le coucher de soleil arrivait à sa fin. Les dernières lueurs du jour perçaient à travers les arbres avant de voir l'astre aller se cacher derrière l'horizon maritime. Le ciel devint bleu clair, annonçant une nuit étoilée. Severus et Harry se levèrent et prirent le chemin du retour.

« J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un de mes admirateurs secrets. » Harry regarda malicieusement Snape.

« Oh oui Potter ! » (« H-A-R-R-Y ! » S'exclama une fois de plus le Gryffondor) « J'avais collé dans un petit cahier des photos de vous que je prenais clandestinement. »

« Sans mon accord en plus ! Violation du droit à l'image. »

Severus ricana.

« Et c'était donc vous le fanclub qui m'envoyait plein de lettres enflammées. »

« Probablement Pott- »Il se rectifia sous le regard noir. « _Harry_. A vrai dire, si vous saviez le nombre de fanclubs que j'ai crée à votre image ! »

Harry sourit en regardant au loin.

« Mais pour être honnête avec vous, » Ajouta Snape, « ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était d'y trouver Crabbe et Goyle. »

Il sourit. Et prit conscience « … QUOI ??!! » Cria Harry en s'étouffant.

Severus se mit à rire plus franchement.

« Très drôle, _Snape_. »

Ils continuèrent leurs marches. La main d'Harry qui se tenait le long de son corps, se mit à chercher timidement celle de l'homme. Snape la lui accorda.

Oui, c'était vraiment ses meilleures vacances, pensa Harry.

* * *

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre pour rejoindre une autre vêtue d'une cape

« Nous l'avons trouvé. »

Un de deux hommes sous le sombre vêtement prit une profonde inspiration, son nez pincé.

« Où est-il ? »

« Avec Severus. »

« Très bien. Mettons-nous en route. Il payera lui aussi de sa traîtrise. »

**A Suivre ...**

* * *

_Arf, je sais, je sais, sadique pas vrai? Mais pas de panique, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement, je sais déjà comment je vais faire. Je vais aussi continuer mes autres histoires et j'ai aussi plein d'idées pour de nouvelles histoires. En attendant, je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à bientôt!  
_


End file.
